


Мы боимся только страха

by king_marionette, WTFStarbucks2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), IT - Stephen King, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Действие происходит в 1957-1958 годах, некоторые события перекликаются с книгой, события происходят по канону и с каноничными персонажами, Стив и Баки просто живут в то же время, в том же городе.





	Мы боимся только страха

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Мат, отрезанные конечности, смерть второстепенных персонажей, малозначительные несоответствия с книгой, авторское видение мира и самого “Оно”
> 
>  **Примечание:** Кроссовер с Оно (книга и фильм 1990 года). Для полного понимания текста советуется ознакомиться с книгой.

**Название:** Мы боимся только страха  
**Автор:** WTF Starbucks 2018  
**Бета:** WTF Starbucks 2018 и Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** миди, 19 656 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джеймс “Баки” Барнс/скинни!Стивен Роджерс, Наташа Романова, клоун Пеннивайз  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** ужасы, мистика, кроссовер  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** Мат, отрезанные конечности, смерть второстепенных персонажей, малозначительные несоответствия с книгой, авторское видение мира и самого “Оно”  
**Краткое содержание:** Действие происходит в 1957-1958 годах, некоторые события перекликаются с книгой, события происходят по канону и с каноничными персонажами, Стив и Баки просто живут в то же время, в том же городе.  
**Примечание:** Кроссовер с Оно (книга и фильм 1990 года). Для полного понимания текста советуется ознакомиться с книгой.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Starbucks 2018 - "Мы боимся только страха"

 

**ОСЕНЬ 1957 года**

**01.**

Дерри встретил Стива долгим ливнем. 

Стив прижимался лбом к боковому стеклу старого пикапа, который то и дело норовил заглохнуть навсегда. Уже который раз Саре перед поездкой приходилось копаться под капотом, сдержанно ругаясь от сильных эмоций. Им нужна была машина, и, как утверждала Сара после очередного успешного ремонта, старый пикап будет жить до тех пор, пока не отработает всю вложенную в него сумму. До последнего цента.

После потери мужа Саре пришлось взвалить на свои хрупкие плечи множество “мужских дел”. Сначала было нелегко, но спустя три года она умело справлялась со всем в одиночку, не позволяя Стиву ей помогать.

К тому же от Стива порой наоборот прибавлялось проблем. Родившийся на седьмом месяце беременности, весом всего в пять и два фунта, Стив собрал в себе все наследственные заболевания, которыми только болели родственники как по материнской, так и по отцовской линии. А потом из-за излишней худобы врачи запретили ему не только занятия спортом, но и любую другую деятельность, которая могла быстро утомить.

Но, даже несмотря на болячки, обостряющиеся время от времени, Стив был на удивление живучим и активным. Ему не раз и не два пророчили резкое ухудшение здоровья (с вероятным летальным исходом) в течение ближайших лет, но с каждым годом Стив только крепче цеплялся за жизнь, хоть его состояние по-прежнему оставляло желать лучшего.

Преодолев порог четырнадцатилетия, он сформировался в нескладного тощего подростка. Стив отмечал — за последние два года он вытянулся всего на четыре дюйма. И этого было мало, потому что его лучший друг (и не только друг) Баки, пусть и был старше, обгонял его почти на целых полторы головы.

И теперь Стив, спустя месяц отдыха в Холлифорде, штат Вирджиния, где он купался в заливе Хилс и дышал целебным воздухом, который будет недоступен ему еще целых одиннадцать месяцев, возвращался в Дерри.

Конечно, Стиву нравилось у тети: совершенно другая еда, семейная атмосфера и множество моделей для зарисовок. Но в Холлифорде не было самого главного — Баки. За месяц они сумели дважды списаться, и теперь Стив гадал, получил ли Баки последнее письмо.

— Надеюсь, крыша не успела протечь, — обеспокоенно произнесла Сара, напряженно вглядываясь в их дом — единственное, что осталось после отца Стива. Когда-то, в начале брака, родители пытались обновить дом, но теперь он разваливался прямо на глазах.

Стив промолчал. Они оба понимали, что подвал, скорее всего, уже затоплен. И хорошо, если на этом их несчастья кончатся.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно было остаться в Холлифорде? — уже в который раз спросила Сара, искренне беспокоясь о сыне. Она прекрасно понимала, что Дерри никак не способствовал улучшению его и без того слабого здоровья. К тому же в последний год в их уютном городке развелось слишком много хулиганов, которые не гнушались нападать на слабых. И, хоть Стив молчал, Сара видела синяки на его боках.

Возможно, куда лучше было бы оставить Стива у сестры хотя бы до окончания года. Да, ей пришлось бы найти еще одну работу, чтобы высылать ему денег, но она была бы уверена, что с ее сыном все в порядке.

— Уверен, — кивнул Стив. — Мне нравится Дерри.

Стив скользнул лбом по боковому стеклу, нервно прикусывая губу. Он не любил лгать. Сам город ему был безразличен, и он бы выжил в любом другом городе Америки, будь рядом Баки Барнс — его лучший друг, опора и уже как пять месяцев… бойфренд?

Конечно, бойфренд — слишком громкое слово. Они всё так же проводили время, дурачась и подшучивая друг на другом, порой вместе маялись от безделья. Единственное, что изменилось: в их дружбу добавились быстрые сухие поцелуи в щеку и обсуждения, что они станут делать, когда вместе покинут этот проклятый город.

Стив не раз говорил, что он уедет учиться и будет одновременно работать, и, как позволит финансовое состояние, обязательно заберет маму к себе. У Баки в планах (как и у его родителей) была учеба в одном из самых престижных колледжей Америки, хорошая работа и собственная квартира. Стив не сомневался, что у Баки получится все задуманное. Баки был умным и сообразительным, в свои почти шестнадцать он не имел проблем с учёбой и, оставаясь у Стива на ночь, не раз помогал ему с домашним заданием и сложными темами. И, что Стив ценил особенно, Баки никогда не смеялся над ним, даже если задания, которые у Стива не получались, оказывались простыми.

Стиву сложно было догнать школьную программу: из-за постоянных обострений хронических болезней он пропускал занятия. И мозги у него были, как выражался Баки, “не туда повернуты”. Возможно, так оно и было. Стив заглатывал книги и мог подробно пересказать их содержание, но, когда дело касалось решения задач в естественных науках, Стив пасовал.

Его размышления прервала Сара, которая заглушила мотор и тихо выругалась, пытаясь достать ключ из зажигания.

Путь был окончен, и теперь им оставалась самая неприятная часть. Кому-то из них придется выйти из машины и, стоя под ливнем, закрыть обе дверцы пикапа.

— Стив, милый, выходи первым. Я должна закрыть машину. — Мама легко дотронулась до плеча Стива и тепло ему улыбнулась.

Стив оторвал взгляд от дома и кивнул.

Он прекрасно знал, что ни ему, ни ей дождь не пойдет на пользу (а с учетом, что дома сейчас было сыро и холодно, им обоим грозила простуда), но отговорить Сару Роджерс было невозможно. На любое пререкание она обязательно вспомнит прошлый раз, когда Стив сломал ключ, оставив его часть в замочной скважине передней дверцы, и как им пришлось разориться, чтобы им врезали другой замок.

Замок взамен сломанного поставили старый, который не поддавался с первого раза, но теперь они могли закрыть машину и не бегать к окну каждые полчаса, чтобы убедиться, что их старый пикап еще стоит на месте. 

Стив открыл дверь и выпрыгнул из машины, плюхнувшись кроссовками в глубокую лужу. Вода, огибая яркий выпуклый рисунок в виде двух молний по бокам, поспешила пробраться сквозь ткань, заливая носки. Майка намокла, едва он оказался на улице, и прилипла к телу.

Да уж. Простуды не избежать.

— Милый, ты скоро?

— Да, мам. Извини. — Стив захлопнул дверь и побежал к крыльцу, отчетливо слыша, как вода хлюпает в кроссовках.

Добежав до дома, Стив обернулся.

Сара не спешила выходить. Она включила свет в салоне и повернулась к лобовому стеклу спиной, запустив руку за заднее сидение.

Видимо, искала сумку.

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу и прижался спиной к прохладной двери.

Интересно, где сейчас Баки? Уж точно не на футбольном поле, и под проливным дождём вряд ли пошел бы в секцию бокса, где он обычно проводил часть свободного времени, которое не делил со Стивом. Когда-то Баки пытался совместить бокс и Стива: учил его разным приемам. Но это ни к чему не привело.

— Стиви, — неожиданно произнес кто-то звонким детским голосом.

Стив повернулся, ожидая увидеть соседского ребенка, которого выпускали из дома в непогоду пускать бумажные кораблики, но рядом никого не было.

— Стиви. — Голос прозвучал совсем близко, словно бы из-за угла дома.

Стив сглотнул, чувствуя, как у него начинают потеть ладони. Из озноба его бросило в жар, сердце отчаянно забилось от иррационального животного страха, скрутившего желудок.

Нет. Глупости. Это просто ребенок.

Он не боится.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь, что прямо сейчас не случится приступ астмы. Посчитав про себя до десяти, он медленно выдохнул. Паника стала отступать.

Он сделал несколько шагов к левому краю дома, осторожно прижал ладони к стене и выглянул за угол.

— Стиви, я хочу тебе кое-что показать. — Голос заставил Стива рефлекторно поддаться назад.

Он увидел

_(ужасного монстра)_

то, что его мозг не мог осознать. Размытый образ вспыхнул перед глазами Стива — обилие серебряного, оранжевого и мертвенно-белого, — и тут же потух. Стив, набравшись смелости, выглянул еще раз.

— Стиви-Стиви-Стиви, — произнес... клоун, который стоял за низким железным набором. Он был одет в серебряный костюм с яркими оранжевыми пуговицами. И улыбался. Клоун улыбался ему. А может быть, Стиву так только казалось из-за грима и подведенных губ. — Иди сюда, не стесняйся, маленький янки. Посмотри, что у меня есть.

И он указал на ярко-красный шарик в своей в руке. Шарик, словно бы не замечая непогоды, послушно завис над клоуном. И тут до Стива дошло: серебряный костюм, как и сам клоун, был совершенно сухой. И дождевые капли даже не отскакивали — они словно бы проходили и сквозь клоуна, и сквозь ярко-красный шар.

— Не стесняйся, Стиви, — повторил клоун. — Смотри. Тебе же нравятся шарики. Я прав? Ты ведь любишь цирк? Клоуны, орешки, акробаты, много-много шариков. У меня все это есть. Там. Внизу.

Стив почувствовал, как ему снова становится жарко.

Он не особо любил цирк, но пару раз попадал на представления. Акробаты и животные его интересовали мало. Обычно он слонялся с Баки по всевозможным аттракционам, заглядывал в дом ужасов, в котором его руку опускали в тарелку с макаронами, изображающими червей, смотрел на фриков, от которых на ходу отклеивались лишние конечности. Там же были и клоуны, которые за пятьдесят центов крутили из длинных шаров пуделей.

И этот клоун не был похож ни на одного клоуна, которых Стив встречал ранее.

Шар будто сам зашевелился и потянулся к нему. На миг Стиву показалось, что внутри шара что-то толкнулось, будто гелий в нем ожил.

Нет. Глупости. Так не бывает.

— Ты ему понравился, Стиви. Неужели не возьмешь? Он расстроится. — Клоун улыбнулся Стиву и отпустил нить.

Шар медленно и неуклонно двинулся к Стиву. Но Стив не мог шевельнуться. Он хотел дернуться назад всем телом, побежать к матери, но вместо этого тупо смотрел, как шар приближается. Теперь Стив яснее видел, что внутри

_(эмбрион)_

нечто живое. Оно тянулось к Стиву, толкая шарик изнутри. Через тонкий слой латекса виднелись очертания двух коротких тонких рук, и чем больше сокращалось между ними расстояние, тем четче Стив мог различать то, что внутри. Оно приблизило свое лицо к боку шарика, и Стив увидел круглую, обтянутую ярко-красным латексом голову с выпуклым носом и двумя выпирающими глазами.

Оно становилось все ближе.

И ближе.

И когда ему хватило бы дюйма, чтобы коснуться своей жертвы, чья-то рука легла на плечо Стива, выводя его из транса.

Стив резко обернулся, успев сжать кулаки и выставить их перед собой. Ему почудилось, что клоун сумел подкрасться к нему сзади.

И лишь через секунду он разглядел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Сары.

— Стив, — Сара посмотрела на его кулаки и неодобрительно покачала головой, — разве ты не слышал, как я тебя звала?

— Я… — Стив почувствовал, что в горле пересохло. — Не слышал. Извини, мам.

— Там кто-то есть? Неужели Баки пришел тебя навестить? — поинтересовалась она и, не дожидаясь ответа, отодвинула Стива и заглянула за угол. — Хм. Странно. Стив, если Баки здесь, то убедись, чтобы он тут же пошел домой. Миссис Барнс будет волноваться.

— Хорошо, — хрипло произнес Стив. Он сделал шаг назад, глядя на снова размытый в пелене дождя забор. Ни клоунов. Ни шаров.

— Пошли домой.

*** * ***

Когда они вошли в дом, пропахший сыростью, Стив первым делом побежал к телефону. Он прижал трубку к уху и обреченно вздохнул.

— Телефон не работает, — крикнул он.

— Крыша протекла, дорогой. Гостиную залило. Хорошо, что я догадалась убрать ковер на второй этаж, — отозвалась Сара. — А теперь бегом снимать с себя одежду и отогреваться.

— А когда я отогреюсь, можно мне пойти к Баки?

Ему нужно было кому-нибудь рассказать о том, что он видел. Иначе эти мысли о клоуне и шариках съедят его.

— Если не разболеешься, дорогой, — уклончиво ответила Сара, и Стив уже через минуту расчихался.

Через полчаса Сара сидела у его кровати, прижимая к его горячему лбу свою прохладную ладонь.

 

**02.**

— Говорю тебе, это был клоун. Жуткий. И с шариком. Я… Я понимаю, что это звучит как бред, — выдохнул Стив, поближе подсаживаясь к Баки, чтобы никто не мог их подслушать.

После ливня, который закончился три дня назад, к первому дню занятий лужи успели заметно измельчать, а асфальт — прогреться. Даже каменный порог, не заляпанный слякотью и грязью, отдавал теплом, и Стиву не приходилось переживать о праздничных брюках, которые были одолжены у его двоюродного брата на неопределенный срок. Мать Баки тоже решила принарядить своего сына: заставила его надеть костюм, который сидел на Баки слишком хорошо, чтобы на него не обращали внимания.

И даже сейчас, когда Баки заинтересованно наклонил голову, Стив не мог оторвать взгляда от белоснежного воротника рубашки, из которого выглядывала загорелая шея. От Баки пахло одеколоном — слишком тяжелым для его возраста, но Стиву все равно хотелось податься вперед и вжаться носом в его шею.

— Знаешь, мне тоже порой снится всякая фигня, — произнес Баки, задумчиво почесав подбородок. — Тоже клоун снился, но как будто бы он сидел за обеденным столом.

— И что делал? — быстро спросил Стив.

Баки нахмурился, пытаясь, видимо, вспомнить тот сон. И, судя по каменному выражению его лица, сон был не из приятных. Помолчав с минуту, он тряхнул головой.

— Ничего не делал, Стив. Просто сидел. Что за нездоровый интерес к клоунам? Если учесть, что эти три дня ты температурил так, что даже не помнишь, как я к тебе заходил, то тебе не только клоуны могли померещиться, но и сам Авраам Линкольн. — Баки повернул голову к Стиву и, наткнувшись на его хмурый взгляд, примирительно поднял перед собой руки. — Ладно. Предположим, это был настоящий клоун. Но это вполне мог быть и переодетый извращенец, который заманивал тебя в фургон. Тебе на вид лет десять, Стив. Просто мечта любого педофила-извращенца. С учетом, что ты начинаешь болеть практически сразу же, как переохлаждаешься, ты мог видеть то, чего не было.

Стив, тяжело посмотрев на Баки, вздохнул и потер лицо руками.

Конечно, если сравнивать с Баки, то выглядит он даже младше десяти, потому что у Баки Барнса в его шестнадцать телосложение уже как у взрослого мужчины. В пятнадцать у него начала появляться едва заметная щетина, которую Баки в первое время пытался сбривать каждый день, что не всегда получалось удачно. А за лето он успел еще вытянуться и стать шире в плечах. Стив же не особо изменился с восьми лет — стал лишь чуть выше и набрал всего двадцать фунтов при дефиците веса. Вероятно, виной тому были слабое здоровье, задержка в развитии и проблемы с иммунитетом. На фоне ровесников Стив все еще выглядел ребенком, хотя он себя таковым не считал.

И, что главное, Баки тоже так не считал.

— Может, так и было, — согласился Стив, понимая, что рассказ и правда звучит дико. Один клоун чего стоит. — Я уже не уверен, что хочу об этом говорить.

— Стив, — Баки легко коснулся его волос, — я верю тебе. Верю, что там мог быть клоун. И что твой мозг с тобой сыграл злую шутку. Ты ведь больше его не видел?

Стив, покачав головой, подался вперед и на секунду-другую прижался к руке, а после сразу выпрямился. Их дружба напоказ трещала по швам, и подтверждением тому были шепчущиеся девушки, которые в начале прошлого года смотрели на Баки с восхищением, а сейчас — с очевидной неприязнью. Потому что Баки Барнс, начиная с той весны, без каких-либо объяснений перестал встречаться с кем-либо.

— У меня сегодня тренировка до четырех. Могу потом к тебе зайти. Займемся чем-нибудь, — предложил Баки, положив руку на плечо Стива.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Через неделю сдавать сочинения про лето. Я собирался написать их в Холлифорде, но каждый раз, как я доставал тетради, меня выгоняли на пляж.

— Пляж. Пока я тут учился, ты валялся на пляже, да? И теперь ты так спокойно об этом рассказываешь, — рассмеялся Баки и растрепал его волосы. — Ты знаешь, насколько здесь было отстойно без тебя? Я думал, что сойду с ума. Или что сам устроюсь на почту, чтобы получать твои письма побыстрее. Две недели на одно письмо, Стив. Это долго.

Стив невольно рассмеялся. Он отсел от Баки и кашлянул в кулак, пряча улыбку. Чем дольше они встречались, тем сложнее становилось скрывать их отношения. Баки был лишь на один класс его старше, но это означало, что год — целый год! — Стиву придется учиться одному. Еще два года — и Баки уедет покорять лучшие колледжи страны.

— Ты получил мое второе письмо? — все же поинтересовался Стив.

— То твое письмо, в котором ты мне пишешь, — голос Баки стал тише, — неприличные вещи?

— Что? — Стив снова не сдержал улыбку и толкнул его в плечо. — Я тебе ничего такого не писал.

— А зря. Я бы почитал.

— Мечтай.

*** * ***

 

— Роджерс настолько бедный, что в его доме нет даже самого дешевого телевизора. — Подколка, словно игла, вонзилась в спину и прошлась под легкими.

Позади послышался смех трех хулиганов, чьих имен Стив так и не запомнил за несколько лет обучения. Он знал, что это ребята из старшего класса и что они имеют зуб на Баки, но просто не решаются высказать недовольство ему в лицо.

— Я слышал, что он настолько бедный, что питается с помойки.

— Я слышал, что он настолько бедный, что спит в крысиной норе.

— Дурак, да? Как бы он там поместился? Он же настоящий американец, вполне может позволить себе собачью будку.

Стив шумно выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

Нужно стерпеть. Сдержаться, чтобы не было разборок и очередного вызова к директору. Потому что иначе его матери придется отпрашиваться с работы, потом — отрабатывать, и в конце концов она сляжет с болезнью на неделю или две, не выдержав нагрузок. Сейчас не то время, когда он мог бы дать себе свободу развернуться и набить этим ублюдкам их самодовольные рожи.

Стив покрепче сжал лямки рюкзака, ускоряя шаг.

Компания за ним поступила так же.

— Я слышал, что он настолько бедный, что его мать отдрачивает пациентам, чтобы купить продукты.

— Слышал он. Когда мой отец лежал в больнице, он предложил ей двадцатку за отсос.

— И что она?

— Отсосала за доллар.

Стив, не выдержав, рыкнул и повернулся, сжимая кулаки.

Он был готов слушать про себя все что угодно. Но три поганых рта решили задеть его мать, и теперь Стив был обязан запихать все слова обратно в их глотки, заставив подавиться ими. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Кинуться в драку он не успел, хотя парни уже начали закатывать рукава, готовые ударить первыми. Наташа легко за плечо развернула Стива обратно и, приобняв его, протянула:

— А я слышала, что у вас спермотоксикоз, ребятки. И что вы дрочите на переменах в мужском туалете на втором этаже и спускаете друг другу на лица.

Она улыбнулась им, повернув голову и тряхнув огненно-рыжими кудрями.

Стив почувствовал, как ярость, кипевшая у него в груди, мигом угасла, уступив место смущению.

— Что? — Наташа выгнула бровь, не прекращая сладко улыбаться. — Языки проглотили? Лучше проглотите друг другу то, что пониже. Может, перестанете кидаться на тех, кто младше.

— Слышь, ты, дочь русской шлюхи, — начал было один из них.

— Что ты там вякнул? — перебила его Наташа, остановившись и окинув их холодным взглядом. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебе всю жизнь сломала, недомерок прыщавый? Еще слово, и, когда ты вернешься домой, твой отец вызовет скорую, чтобы врачи вынули каблук из твоей задницы. Понял?

Стив тоже остановился и обернулся. Зрелище было потрясающим: заводила сначала сначала густо покраснел, а потом быстро побледнел.

И кто решит выступить против Наташи, когда ее мать заняла место в совете города?

— Да похрен. Нечего тратить силы на нищенку и на недоразвитую. — Заводила махнул рукой. 

Получив одобрительное угуканье, он, довольный, развернулся, делая вид, что разговора вовсе не было.

— Ссыкуны, — улыбнувшись, фыркнула Наташа. Она снова приобняла Стива и легко поцеловала его в волосы.

— Сдала летние задания? — Стив положил руку ей на талию, чтобы случайно не коснуться ни того, что выше, ни того, что ниже.

— Сдала. И получила уже домашнее задание. Теперь еще на две недели свободна от школы и этих дебилов. Буду сидеть дома, слушать классическую музыку и читать книги.

— Завидую, — признался Стив.

— Завидуй, разрешаю. — Наташа хлопнула его по плечу. — Только завидовать нечего. Будь тебе семнадцать, ты бы не захотел учиться с четырнадцатилетними детишками вроде тебя.

— Эй, я не такой уж и маленький.

Наташа с улыбкой схватила его за щеку и потянула.

— Конечно же, ты маленький-маленький, Стив.

Стив убрал ее руку от своего лица и немного обиженно потер щеку.

Любой, кто учился в их школе, знал Наташу не только из-за ее неземной красоты, но и из-за того, что она вынуждена была ходить в последний класс средней школы. Причин выдумали множество: слабоумие, беременность, криминал и даже причастность к русскому шпионажу. Реальность же была куда скучнее: за последние три года Наташа трижды переезжала из-за работы своей матери, не успевая окончить учебный год, и ей приходилось каждый раз идти в один и тот же класс.

— Зато в старшей школе я смогу проходить два класса одновременно. Будет сложно, но я выдержу. Жаль, что не разрешили сделать так в этом году.

— Не хватает учителей?

— Не-а. Они не уверены, что я сдам экзамены. Или что не забеременею. — Она закатила глаза. — Ну и мама не уверена, что мы не переедем в другой город снова. Все же Дерри — не предел наших мечтаний. Но здесь хотя бы спокойнее. — Наташа прошлась ладонью по волосам Стива. — А теперь рассказывай, как прошла первая встреча влюбленных.

— Мы лишь один раз увиделись.

— И все? А как же романтические взгляды? Или представь. Он кидает камни в твое окошко, ты его впускаешь, и вы целуетесь, прижимаетесь друг к другу, он холодными руками приподнимает твою маечку... — Она скользнула ногтями по его спине, зацепила пальцем низ рубашки и потянула его вверх.

— Вообще не так. — Стив отступил на шаг, чувствуя, как ему становится жарко.Не от прикосновений, а от того, насколько детально он представил эту картину. — Мы просто ходим в гости друг к другу, гуляем, ну и иногда… Ну…

— Занимаетесь… — подсказала Наташа. — С… 

— Нет!

— Господи, я знаю, что вы держитесь за ручки и целуете друг друга в щеку, — вздохнула Наташа. — Но ты очень забавно реагируешь. Как будто все еще не представляешь, как это происходит.

— Я и не представляю, — тихо проворчал Стив, направляясь к своему дому.

Он сгрузил рюкзак на крыльцо и опустился на ступеньку, смотря, как Наташа, поправив юбку, подсела к нему.

— Итак. Ты не представляешь. Куда только смотрит американское образование? — Она придвинулась поближе к Стиву с заговорщической улыбкой. — Как старшая подруга, я обязана тебя просветить. Может, займетесь этим на днях.

— Нат, я не...

— Тс-с-с-с. Слушай меня. — Она наклонилась вперед, чтобы практически прижаться накрашенными губами к уху Стива. — Значит, раздеваетесь до белья, целуетесь, обнимаетесь, а потом…

Стив аж выпрямил спину, ожидая продолжения фразы.

Не то чтобы он совсем не представлял, как это происходит. Пестики, тычинки, пчелки и птички. Все это ему рассказывали. Но сложно было представить, как все происходит на самом деле. Сам процесс, ощущения. К тому же сами действия между мужчинами были ему совершенно непонятны. Про это не писалось ни в одном романе, в учебнике по анатомии такой материал вовсе не был предусмотрен.

— А потом, — продолжила Наташа, — идете искать детей в капусте.

Она отстранилась, заливисто рассмеялась и закрылась руками от Стива, который, покраснев, несильно толкнул ее в плечо. Тайна Вселенной ускользнула у него перед носом, и от любопытства остался лишь стыд. Надо же было купиться на такой развод.

— Стив, не смотри так. Тебе же это еще не надо. Судя по тому, как вы продвигаетесь, к пятидесяти наконец-то решитесь снять друг с друга штаны. — Она с улыбкой взъерошила ему волосы. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я права?

— Угу, — отозвался Стив, отвернувшись, чтобы успокоиться.

Его взгляд упал на тот угол, из-за которого он три дня назад увидел клоуна. 

Воспоминания, которые успели угаснуть, предстали перед его глазами настолько реалистичными, что по телу прошла дрожь.

Конечно, это мог быть кто угодно. Не просто какой-то жуткий клоун, а кто-то еще. Но тогда Стив ощущал, что перед ним стоял не человек.

— Кстати, Нат, — он подтянул ноги к груди, устраиваясь поудобнее, — ты что-нибудь слышала про кого-нибудь странного?

— Например? — Нат выгнула бровь. — Сплетня? Правильный Стив хочет поделиться со старенькой-мудренькой Нат сплетней?

— Нет. Просто, — Стив вздохнул, вспоминая разговор с Баки, — просто я, например, кажется, увидел… То, в чем не уверен.

— То, в чем не уверен, — скептически повторила Нат.

— Именно. Я клоуна видел, когда возвращался от тети. К нам не приезжал какой-нибудь цирк или еще что-то в этом роде?

— Да нет. Ты же знаешь, что они у нас бывают лишь весной или летом. И то не всегда. Так что нет. Насколько я знаю, ни цирк, ни какие-либо актеры к нам не приезжали. Но если ты видел клоуна, это не значит, что это был настоящий цирковой клоун. Может, кто-то просто решил над тобой подшутить. Как видишь, придурков много.

Стив молча кивнул.

Возможно, так оно и было.

Баки прав, Наташа права. Это просто чья-то глупая шутка.

И он точно не сошел с ума.

 *** * ***

Баки пришел позже оговоренного времени, задержавшись на час. Войдя в дом через заднюю дверь на кухне, он с улыбкой посмотрел на Стива и приветливо махнул рукой Наташе, которая задумчиво уминала пломбир.

— Я не мешаю вам? — сев за стол,поинтересовался он. Его рука легла поверх ладони Стива, легко ее сжав.

— Не, — вяло отозвалась Наташа. — Мы домашку обсуждали. О чем мне еще говорить со Стивом? Для спиртного и сигарет он слишком правильный. Для секса слишком гей. Приходится быть хорошей девочкой и есть то, что дают.

Она ложкой указала на пломбир в фарфоровой тарелке, которую присмотрела еще после первого появления в доме Роджерсов. Такая посуда хранилась в дальнем шкафу и служила памятью о бабушке Стива. Наташе пришлось долго его уговаривать, чтобы он все же достал ей эту тарелку. Наташа же, польщенная таким доверием, написала расписку, что если она случайно уронит ее (или каким-то иным образом разобьет), то обещает съесть ком земли.

И сейчас на дорогой тарелке, расписанной вручную, лежало самое дешевое мороженое из ближайшего магазина.

— Она отказалась от бургеров, — произнес в свое оправдание Стив.

— Только бургеров мне и не хватало. — Она закатила глаза. — Я их ем по три раза в день, потому что нормальной еды в нашем доме нет.

— Две женщины живут вместе и не могут приготовить себе нормальной еды? — поинтересовался Баки, который, в свою очередь, мог простоять за плитой хоть целый день, чтобы съесть что-то, как он выражался, “настоящее”.

— Эй! — Наташа погрозила Баки ложкой. — Осторожнее с такими речами, мистер.

— Только не бей. — Баки с улыбкой поднял свободную руку раскрытой ладонью, словно готов был сдаться. — Итак. Чем займемся?

— Мне домой скоро будет пора. Мама возвращается к пяти, нужно быть к этому времени дома и отчитаться, как я сдала задания, — вздохнула Наташа, отставив тарелку и потянувшись за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть перепачканные губы.

— Да уж. Она у тебя весьма серьезная женщина. Держит тебя в ежовых рукавицах.

— Да ладно тебе. У всех строгие родители. Это только Стиву повезло — всего-то в неприятности нельзя влезать, а все остальное можно.

— Неправда, — подал голос Стив. Он не особо любил влезать в перепалки Баки и Наташи, поэтому предпочитал их слушать и изредка пинать ногу Баки под столом, когда того требовала ситуация.

— Кстати, — Баки почесал голову и повернулся к Стиву, сжав его руку покрепче, — помнишь сегодняшний разговор? Ну. Ты рассказывал про клоуна.

— Ну… Да?

— Вроде как не только ты его видел. Я порасспрашивал друзей в клубе, они тоже во время дождя видели клоуна. Не все, но пара человек найдется. Говорили, что он стоял под их окнами с шарами и махал рукой. А потом просто исчезал. Три дня назад умер кто-то из малолеток... Возможно, что это и есть убийца.

Стив почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Он уже успел убедить себя, что клоун — это чья-то злая шутка или же игра воображения.

Наташа замерла, задумчиво посмотрев на Баки.

— Я… Я… Я, кажется, тоже видела, — неожиданно произнесла она. — Во время ливня. Решила, что это глупый розыгрыш… — Она тряхнула волосами и нахмурилась, словно бы едва могла вспомнить тот день. — Это и был глупый розыгрыш. Я не знаю, почему не вспомнила сразу же. 

— Думаете, нужно сообщить полиции? — не своим голосом произнес Стив.

— И что ты им скажешь? Что видел странного клоуна? — нахмурилась Наташа. — Извини, Стив, но наряжаться клоуном не противозаконно. К тому же кто послушает детей? Скажут, чтобы мы занимались своими делами и не лезли туда, куда не просят. Поверь, я с полицией имела больше дел, чем хотелось бы.

Стив вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, уткнулся в плечо Баки, давая слабину на несколько секунд и чувствуя, как Баки прижимается теплыми сухими губами к его волосам.

— Ладно, мальчики. — Наташа положила ложку на стол. — Мне и правда пора. Да и вижу по взгляду Баки, что ему не терпится остаться с тобой наедине. Можете меня не провожать.

Стив, не поворачивая головы, услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. И как скрипнул стул рядом — Баки подсел еще ближе и положил руку ему на плечо, подтягивая к себе.

Он чувствовал, как вздымается грудь Баки, и, позволив себе оплести руками его шею, словно растворился в тепле чужого тела.

 

**03.**

Через две недели Стив забыл о клоуне.

Он погрузился в школьную жизнь, полную своих трудностей, интриг и домашних заданий. Выполнив с десяток самостоятельных работ, заданных еще на лето, он смог наконец-то вздохнуть с облегчением. Теперь он сможет больше времени проводить с Баки как с бойфрендом, а не как с личным репетитором.

Правда, в первый же свободный от дополнительных уроков день Баки оказался занят. Его отец, который держал мастерскую по починке техники, позвал его на весь день, так как один из работников заболел.

Стив из последних сил убеждал себя, что не расстроен. Да, ему было грустно, все же после месяца расставания он еще не наобнимался, не наговорился и даже не надышался одним с Баки воздухом. Но Баки, будучи единственным сыном, не мог отказать отцу, чью похвалу он так старался заслужить, предчувствуя, какие трудности их будут ожидать в будущем, если семья Барнсов узнает об его ориентации.

Стив понимал, что отец никогда не даст Баки добро на отношения с другим парнем. Он пророчил сыну красавицу-жену, хорошую карьеру и Нью-Йорк, который был на голову выше старого-доброго умирающего Дерри. Стив же, по мнению его родителей, был хорошим другом и порядочным мальчиком, но никак не вписывался в идеальную жизнь после Дерри.

Он не питал надежд и всячески гнал мысли о будущем. Конечно, в идеале ему следовало пойти в армию, чтобы накопить денег на переезд в новый город, а там уже приняться за запланированное, но каждый раз, когда Стив заговаривал об этом, Сара неодобрительно качала головой, Баки молчал, а Нат лишь пожимала плечами. 

Стив вздохнул и, сев на кровать, притянул к себе новую книгу. Задумчиво провел ладонью по обложке с одиноким солдатом на поле боя с прижатым к груди оружием. Название было ему незнакомо, и Стив сомневался, что книга исторически достоверная. На фоне нагнетающей холодной войны про американскую армию издавалось все больше и больше книг, и найти среди них по-настоящему интересное и не слишком лживое чтиво становилось все сложнее.

Поудобнее устроившись на кровати, Стив открыл книгу и погрузился в чтение.

Мир вокруг перестал существовать — Стив мысленно перенесся в 1943 год, с жадностью скользя взглядом по плохо пропечатанным строкам.

Но не прошло и пяти минут, как Стив, прислушиваясь, захлопнул книгу.

Что-то было не так.

Его полностью поглотило предчувствие, словно бы вот-вот должно случиться что-то плохое.

И только где-то через минуту молчания и вслушивания в тишину Стив услышал шаги, словно кто-то прошел по комнате внизу. Неуверенно, медленно, будто бы боясь привлечь внимание. Так обычно пробираются воры, когда не уверены, что дом пуст. Но Стив сомневался, что каким-то ворам пришло бы в голову выбирать именно их дом — самый старый на улице.

Но, возможно, именно потому, что Стив вслушивался, шаги стали громче, увереннее, и он быстро отложил книгу, понимая, что это не игра воображения. Не болезнь. Не что-то еще.

Дома кто-то был.

Так какова вероятность, что вор выберет именно его дом? Один на миллион? Триллион? 

Стив медленно поднялся с кровати и, забывая, как дышать, подошел к двери своей комнаты.

В их доме не было оружия: Сара не выносила ни пистолетов, ни ножей — кроме тех, что использовались на кухне. Единственное их средство самозащиты — старая бита, которая хранилась у лестницы на первый этаж. На всякий случай.

Или же если Стив неожиданно обнаружит в себе талант бейсболиста.

Подойдя к лестнице, Стив поморщился — он почувствовал запах смрада, тухлятины, глины и разложения, словно бы недалеко прорвало канализацию, как уже бывало. Но тогда Стив ощутил бы запах и из своей комнаты.

Он бесшумно взял биту в руки и сжал ее.

Стоило ему ступить на лестницу, про себя успев взмолиться, чтобы она не скрипнула и не выдала его присутствие, внизу неожиданно заговорили:

— Стивен, это ты?

Голос был мужским, взрослым. И очень знакомым.

И его бы Стив узнал из миллиона похожих.

— Стивен? — Джозеф Роджерс вышел из кухни и приветливо махнул рукой Стиву, который так и застыл на лестнице, не веря своим глазам. Увидев в его руках биту, Джозеф удивленно приподнял светлые густые брови. — Стив, что мы говорили насчет трусости? Настоящие мужчины могут решить любую проблему одними кулаками.

Стив вцепился в биту до боли в пальцах. Он не знал, отложить ее или прижать к себе покрепче, потому что в последний раз Джозефа он видел три года назад, на его похоронах. И теперь, спустя столько времени, Джозеф Роджерс снова пришел к себе домой в том же самом костюме, в котором его положили в гроб.

Уж лучше бы это были воры. Убийцы. Кто угодно, хоть сам дьявол.

— Стивен, — позвал его Джозеф. — У тебя снова уши заложило?

Стив кивнул. Уши и правда заложило, и теперь он отчетливо слышал стук своего сердца, не в силах оторвать взгляд от столь знакомого лица, которое… Не изменилось. Нет. Точно. Не изменилось.

— Садись за стол. Мама снова с больными, придет уставшей и злой. Так что приготовим ужин к ее приходу. — Джозеф по-доброму улыбнулся и пошел на кухню, где практически сразу же загремел посудой. — Дом гниет. Когда мы его покупали, было столько мечт, столько несбывшихся надежд, Стивен. 

Стив медленно спустился по лестнице, заглянул в кухню, словно бы ожидая, что Джозеф испарится в воздухе. Ведь клоун две недели назад испарился.

И почему только он вспомнил про клоуна именно сейчас?

На кухне вонь усилилась, и Стив с опаской посмотрел на раковину, подозревая, что проблема может быть в ней. Возможно, трубу прорвало. Или же ведутся ремонтные работы. Кто знает?

Джозеф же не обращал на запах никакого внимания. Он достал из холодильника овощи и разложил их на доске для резки. Вторую доску и маленький нож он положил для Стива.

— Давай, приятель. Не заставляй меня ждать, — строго произнес отец, посмотрев на него.

Стив не хотел идти, но его ноги сами сделали несколько шагов до тумбы, а рука поднялась и сжала нож. В его голове было много вопросов, и теперь Стив, раз тело отказывалось его слушаться, ожидать услышать хоть что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь, что мог сказать Джозеф и что Стив так и не услышал от него.

Что-нибудь, что объяснило бы, почему он вернулся. И был ли он убит в другой стране на самом деле? Что тогда, в тот день, видел Стив, сжимая в руке билеты на бейсбольный матч, словно они могли хоть что-то изменить?

Тогда он был не готов, и все его сознание отгоняло мысли о смерти.

И, возможно, за эти три года Стив успел повзрослеть больше, чем любой из его сверстников.

— Давай, не отлынивай. — Джозеф положил перед Стивом томаты, сам же принялся нарезать огурцы, кромсая их грубыми движениями.

Стив не мог оторвать взгляда от отца, который рубил овощи теми же движениями, которыми мясник отделяет от туши кусок мяса с костью.

— Я чинил этот дом своими руками, — неожиданно нарушил молчание Джозеф. — Чинил своими руками, Стивен. Столько надежд было спущено в канализационные воды вместе с дерьмом и гниющими трупами. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Он резко вонзил нож в доску, и тот, войдя в дерево на полдюйма, остался стоять.

— И для чего? — Он посмотрел на Стива без тени улыбки. — Для того, чтобы я умер в другой стране, Стивен? Для того, чтобы моя жена трахалась с пациентами, а ее сын вырос долбанным педиком?

Стив крепче сжал нож, не в силах даже сделать вдох. Он завороженно смотрел в глаза Джозефа, которые неожиданно сменили цвет с привычного голубого на серебряный с оранжевым ободком, все норовившим будто бы растечься яркими языками по белку.

Джозеф отвернулся, без усилия вынул нож из доски, опустил его еще раз, вместе с огурцом отрубая себе несколько пальцев. Брызнула кровь, окрашивая широкое острое лезвие. Пальцы, извиваясь, поползли по доске, подбираясь к овощам и оставляя после себя кровавые разводы.

Джозеф злобно зарычал, ударив кулаком по столешнице.

— Долбанным педиком, — крикнул Джозеф, развернувшись и показав на Стива обрубком пальца, с которого, собираясь у нижнего края тяжелым каплями, медленно стекала кровь. — Ты думаешь, я не слышу, чем вы занимаетесь? Я слышу. Вижу. Осознаю, даже будучи погребенным в нескольких метрах под дерьмом, которым вы меня засыпали. И ты — разочарование, мелкий говнюк.

Стив не мог отвести глаз от его руки, из которой неспешно вытекали кровь и гной, падая на пол густыми массивными каплями. Он не мог думать, страх сковал его, заставляя бессмысленно и тупо таращиться на своего отца, который… менялся. Стиву хотелось закричать, броситься к двери. Даже при том, что он не был трусом и всегда рвался в бой, все в нем вопило, что кинуться на это чудовище — подобно смерти.

Нос Джозефа впал, губы изогнулись в клыкастой и злой усмешке. Кожа на его лице стремительно увядала, покрываясь трупными пятнами, истончалась на щеках, кое-где обнажая зубы.

— Педик, — выплюнуло нечто, бывшее до этого Джозефом, и протянуло лапы с острыми желтоватыми когтями. И стоило им приблизиться достаточно близко для одного — завершающего — удара, Стив почувствовал, как оцепенение отпустило его.

Он побежал.

Побежал, чувствуя каждый удар сердца. Он мчался настолько быстро, насколько позволяло его тело, но чудовище и не спешило, словно убить Стива не было самоцелью.

Он выбежал из кухни и, неуклюже проехавшись по коврику в прихожей, рывком вставил ключ в замочную скважину, не чувствуя пальцев, повернул, и…

— Стивен, куда же ты? — рыкнуло нечто, все большее теряя сходство с Джозефом.

Добежав до дороги, Стив обернулся, чтобы оценить расстояние. На крыльце его дома стоял клоун, все так же зло усмехаясь и смотря на Стива нечеловеческими серебряными глазами.

Тот самый клоун, которого Стив видел две недели назад. Тот самый клоун с шариком, который заманивал его к себе.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но из горла не вырвалось ни звука.

— Куда ты, маленький янки? А как же шарики, маленький педик? Разве ты не хочешь летать, как они? — зарычал клоун, стремительно приближаясь к Стиву.

Он открыл рот, усеянный клыками, показал серебряный язык с оранжевыми прожилками, и Стив кинулся в сторону. Он осознавал, что если замешкается на секунду, то в тот же момент умрет.

Его сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди. Оно билось, словно сумасшедшее, а Стив, прижав ладонь к груди, бежал, не разбирая дороги.

В его голове не было мыслей — лишь пробирающий до костей ужас. Все сознание кричало ему спасаться, пытаться выжить любой ценой.

Стив не остановился, даже когда услышал за спиной крик соседской девочки, которой оборвался уж слишком резко, словно звук выключили. 

Он не останавливался до тех пор, пока легкие не начали гореть от нехватки воздуха.

*** * ***

Джессику — девочку, что жила по соседству, — сочли пропавшей без вести.

Стив не знал, выхватил ли ее клоун, или Джессика сама вышла на улицу, заметив, как Стив бежит.

Шериф, выслушав рассказ Стива, почесал лоб концом ручки и посоветовал Стиву смотреть меньше ужастиков. Осмотр их дома так же ничего не дал: на кухне не было крови, замки и окна не были тронуты, и вероятность, что в дом проникали, была близка к нулю.

О том, что видел своего отца, Стив умолчал. Во-первых, потому что это был не настоящий Джозеф. Во-вторых, Стив знал, что некоторые темы лучше в их доме не поднимать.

Когда шериф ушел, Сара погладила Стива по голове. Она не ругала его, не отчитывала, но по ней было видно, как она разочарована.

 

**ВЕСНА 1958 года**

**04.**

— Вижу, ты всерьез решил меня дождаться. — Баки взъерошил волосы Стива и прижался к ним носом, осторожно взглянув на книгу на его коленях. — Стив. По-моему, мы вроде договаривались о том, что ты больше не изводишь себя клоунами.

— Я не извожу, — произнес Стив, закрывая книгу. — Это история Дерри. И, не поверишь, клоуны там тоже есть. Порой... — Он замолк, подбирая слова. — Порой мне кажется, что я вижу его на фотографиях. Я даже некоторые перерисовал, но на следующий день он исчезает.

Стив подтянул к себе альбом, чтобы показать рисунки. Он срисовывал одни и те же фотографии уже пару месяцев, потому что они — Стив мог поклясться на крови — постоянно менялись. Словно люди двигались и застывали каждый раз в новых позах.

Несколько страниц его альбома были заполнены и вовсе голыми людьми, замершими посреди оргии, — один из вариантов того, как изменялись фотографии 1930 года в “Истории Дерри, штат Мэн”. Стив видел там то приношение младенцев в жертву высоким фигурам в темных одеждах, то людей, сидящих вокруг мертвого коня и делящих его внутренности между собой. Даже видел себя, повешенного на петле на фоне школы. Сегодня же на фотографиях была всего лишь женщина, снятая с разных ракурсов. Она прижимала руки к лицу, и было отчетливо видно, что сквозь пальцы у нее сочится кровь. На последнем кадре женщина поднимала голову, будто бы смотря на Стива пустыми глазницами. Возможно, это была игра воображения, но женщина была похожа на Сару, хотя нижняя часть ее лица так и оставалась скрытой под ладонями.

— Стив. — Баки снова коснулся его волос. Он отложил альбом и книгу в сторону, так и не открыв их, и сел рядом. Его лицо выражало лишь беспокойство. — Я верю тебе.

— Не веришь, — покачал головой Стив. — Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Как и все остальные. Ты тоже считаешь, что я спятил.

— Стив, — он сжал руки Стива и положил их к себе на колени, — я верю тебе. Я знаю, что ты бы не стал мне врать и что ты видел своего отца, который превратился в чудовище.

— Это был не мой отец. Я тебе говорил. Это был клоун.

— И ты его не видел уже полгода. Так может, он больше и не появится. Может, это было полнолуние с парадом планет. Может, это пришельцы. Или же утечка газа. Но, как факт, ты не видел клоуна уже полгода.

— Фотографии. Я вижу его на фотографиях, — произнес Стив, повернув лицо к Баки и вглядываясь в его глаза. — Я тебе говорил уже. Фотографии порой меняются.

— Может, ты видишь его лишь потому, что сам этого хочешь. — Баки быстро осмотрелся и притянул к себе Стива, позволив ему положить голову на свое плечо. Он осторожно коснулся губами его волос и тепло выдохнул.

Стив закрыл глаза и прижался к его груди, крепко обнимая. Он прекрасно осознавал, как волнуется за него Баки. Первое время он уговаривал Стива пожить у них, чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя. И порой, когда Сара уходила работать в ночь, Стив не решался остаться дома один, хотя никогда до этого не боялся ни темноты, ни скрипов старого оседающего дома.

— Я знаю, что это рискованная идея, но выслушай меня. В Дерри приехал цирк. Помнишь, как это было год назад? — Баки осторожно повел ладонью по его спине.

— Ага, — отозвался Стив, расслабляясь. Здесь и сейчас он ощущал себя лучше, защищеннее. Словно не было ни слухов, которые добрались до школы, ни рассказов о том, что на самом деле Джессика не умерла — а до сих пор находится в дерьмовом подвале Роджерсов, — ни последних полгода, когда Стив должен был уже свыкнуться с тем, что большая часть города теперь подозревает его в совершении серьезного преступления.

— Я не настаиваю, чтобы мы пошли. Я выиграл в местной лотерее два билета. И могу отдать их кому-нибудь. — Баки коснулся сухими губами виска Стива.

— Нет, все нормально. — Стив отклонился назад, уперевшись ладонями в его грудь. Он поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Баки и опустил глаза. Стив и сам понимал, что изводил себя поисками необъяснимого, и из-за этого страдали те, кому он был дорог: Сара, которая понимала, что с ее сыном что-то происходит; Баки, который знал чуть больше Сары, видел, что Стив увядает на глазах; Наташа, которая не осознавала серьезности ситуации, но все равно отмечала перемены в поведении Стива.

Ему нужно было прийти в себя.

Излечиться от страха, от ожидания, что сейчас на него нападут.

Поэтому Стив выдавил из себя улыбку. Он понял, что получилось не очень, потому что выражение лица Баки не изменилось.

— Я должен встретиться со своими страхами. Поэтому в выходные пойдем и посмотрим, что привезли на этот год.

— Ты уверен?

— Конечно. — Стив легко чмокнул Баки в уголок губ и получил такой же легкий поцелуй в ответ. — Пока мы вместе, все будет хорошо.

 *** * ***

Стив почувствовал себя намного лучше, когда вдохнул запах соленых орешков и попкорна. Баки сразу же купил сахарной ваты и вручил ее Стиву, который принялся осторожно кусать ее за бока, пачкая не только губы, но и кончик носа.

Когда Баки отвернулся, чтобы окинуть взглядом всю площадь, занятую не только тележками с попкорном, ватой и газировкой, но и дешевыми каруселями, которые с собой возил цирк, Стив вгляделся в нескольких клоунов и прислушался к ощущениям, отмечая про себя, что не испытывает того сковывающего страха, как тогда. Клоуны были совершенно иными — не похожими на чудовище с шариками, которое может менять облик.

— Можешь за меня не волноваться, — Стив похлопал Баки по руке, — я в норме. И я не вру, Бак.

— Ты уверен? — Баки осторожно прошелся пальцами по его носу, стирая с него остатки ваты. — Если ты почувствуешь себя плохо, мы всегда можем уйти. Посмотрим у меня телевизор. Или почитаем книги. Тебе не обязательно храбриться.

Стив кивнул, чувствуя к Баки безграничную благодарность. Он не только не бросил Стива после этих слухов, но даже не позволил себе усомниться в реальности сказанного. И в тот вечер, когда пропала Джессика, еще долго сидели на кровати в обнимку и разговаривали. Тогда Баки ему признался, что так же боится, что отец не примет их отношения, но в то же время готовится к этому. Стив же не мог не задаться вопросом — а что бы сказал его настоящий отец? Что он мелкий педик? Что он разочарование, и, когда Джозеф с Сарой въезжали в старый дом, обещая друг другу его отремонтировать, они не думали, что их сын родится не только болезненным, но и больным на голову?

— Пойдем посмотрим на актеров-фриков? — Баки толкнул его в плечо. — Спорим, будет заметно, что у бородатой женщины приклеена собачья шерсть, а эмбрион, приросший к голове паренька, сделан из папье-маше.

— Смысл спорить, если мы оба знаем, что так оно и будет?

Они вместе подошли к шатру и, отдав по пятьдесят центов за вход, зашли внутрь.

“Посмотри и ужаснись”, — прочитал Стив надпись, висевшую над специальными клетками, в которых сидели “самые редкие экземпляры во всей Америке”.

Окинув их взглядом, Стив даже смог вздохнуть с облегчением, не найдя ни одного, чье уродство было врожденным. Людей и привлекало не уродство, а то, насколько актеры опускались, обваливаясь в клею и шерсти, позволяя приделывать к себе искусственные гениталии и лишние стеклянные глаза. И, вероятно, смекнув, что люди хотят увидеть представление, актеры подвывали, скалились и шипели. Делали это показательно, приманивая к себе и реагируя лишь на тех, кто подходил к клетке слишком близко.

Стив закрыл рот рукой и кинул взгляд на Баки, который его приобнял, ведя через толпу. Он так делал даже тогда, когда их дружба еще не переросла в отношения, под предлогом опасения, что Стив потеряется.

— Женщина-змея с питоном явно разукрашена. Смотри, как от влажности потекла краска по ноге, — заметил Баки.

— Человек-волк забыл, что шерсть должна расти даже на бедрах. Видимо, никто не додумался клеить ниже спины.

— Только я вижу, что у той женщины борода на резинке?

— Я не вижу. — Стив сощурил глаза.

— Там точно есть резинка. Тоненькая, но она впивается в ее щеки, так что видно.

Стив хотел было прокомментировать еще и то, что гениталии на лице одного из актеров готовы отлипнуть в любой момент, как они услышали приветственную музыку, доносившуюся из главного и самого высокого шатра.

— Представление начинается. — Стив хлопнул Баки по руке. — Пойдем. Мы ведь ради него сюда и пришли.

В главном шатре они уселись на деревянные лавки и уставились на широкий круг в середине сцены, где котором стоял мужчина лет тридцати пяти с длинными закрученными в спирали усами и высоким цилиндром на голове.

Баки нежно сжал руку Стива, придвинувшись поближе.

— Я рад представить вам свой цирк. Помните, что он полон экзотических и опасных животных, страшных и удивительных людей и веселых клоунов и, конечно же, маленьких детишек. — Мужчина стянул с головы цилиндр, открывая яркого цвета алую шевелюру. Он провел ладонью по лицу, и Стив шумно сглотнул, ощутив тот самый животный страх. В середине сцены стояло то самое существо — оно не сменило облик до конца, но в Стива впился злой взгляд серебряных глаз.

Баки никак не отреагировал, словно бы ничего странного не происходило. Рядом со Стивом радостно захлопали, приветствуя тварь.

Тварь прижала цилиндр к груди и поклонилась.

— Спасибо-спасибо. А теперь я хочу обратить внимание на моих маленьких друзей, которые пришли сюда, чтобы увидеть клоунов и, конечно же, получить шарики. Особенные шарики от старого-доброго клоуна Пеннивайза. И, конечно же, Стиви здесь. Он так долго меня искал, что просто обязан присутствовать на представлении. Это судьба, маленький янки. Порой некоторые детишки так и рвутся со мной встретиться.

Стив вскочил на ноги и тут же ощутил, как его будто бы придавили обратно к скамейке.

— Сядь, маленький педик. И смотри.

— Это он, — выдавил Стив из себя. — Это он.

— Кто? — Бак практически прижался губами к его уху, боясь, что их могут услышать. — Ты видишь, какие у него усы? Думаешь, они настоящие?

— Баки. Это, — начал было Стив, но почувствовал, как объяснение застряло где-то в районе груди, не давая сделать и вдоха. Будто бы чья-то невидимая рука сжала его горло, не позволяя ему произнести ни слова.

Он видел, как изменилось лицо Баки — он принялся ощупывать карманы Стива в поисках ингалятора. Стив захрипел, указывая пальцем на правый карман, из которого тут же вытащили баллончик. Дождавшись, когда Баки нажмет на него, Стив изо всех сил сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание.

В шатре стало темно, и Стив вцепился в руки Баки, прижимаясь к нему. Яркий луч света из прожектора осветил сцену, на которую вышла группа акробатов в сверкающих серебряных костюмах.

Они поклонились зрителям и застыли, ожидая, когда аплодисменты стихнут.

— А теперь... Я назвал этот трюк “Во власти смерти”, — произнесла тварь, уходя от света прожектора. — Давайте, ребятки. Поднимайтесь. Выше. Выше.

Стив не мог двинуться. Он смотрел, как акробаты забирались наверх к тросам.

Публика затихла, ожидая представления.

Поклонившись зрителям еще раз, они повернулись спиной к сцене и спрыгнули, сделав в воздухе кувырок. 

Первый удар тела об твердый пол в тишине зала оглушил Стива. Он сам не заметил, как прижал ладони к лицу, глядя на то, как другие акробаты повторяют эти движения, ломая себе конечности. И пока они могли двигаться, они поднимались, и нетвердым шагом снова взбирались по лестнице, и прыгали с высоты.

Стив почувствовал, как запахи дерьма, сгнившей листвы и сладкого попкорна смешались, вызывая в желудке тошноту.

— А теперь — трюк номер два! Вы знаете, зачем нужны шарики, дамы и господа? — Тварь усмехнулась. — Шарики нужны, чтобы летать. Прошу, выпустите шарики.

Десятки — может быть, даже сотня — шариков упали сверху на тела акробатов, полностью накрыв их собой. Стив закусил губу до крови, смотря, как акробаты начинают снова отчетливо двигаться. Их тела приподнялись в воздух и взлетели. Казалось, нити шариков сами оплели акробатов — они поднимали их за шею, за руки, за ноги и заставляли извиваться. Он видел, как одна из девушек, чью шею сдавила нить шарика, дергалась в конвульсиях, скребя пальцами по перетянутой коже. Другую же, что подняли за ноги головой вниз, стошнило на одного из зрителей. 

— А теперь — третий. С вашим покорным слугой. — Тварь поклонилась зрителям и достала из рукава длинный нож. — Смотрите, маленькие янки. Смотрите и не отводите взгляд.

Замахнувшись, она бросила нож наверх с такой силой, что тот вонзился в живот одного из акробатов, заставив его вздрогнуть. Словно бы притянутый за нити, нож вернулся в руку твари, которая тут же снова его подкинула. На этот раз острие вонзилось одной из девушек в глаз.

Среди вздохов зрителей Стив отчетливо расслышал нечто другое, похожее на

_(крик Джессики, когда она наконец-то полетела)_

детский крик, но Стив не мог оторвать взгляда от парящих акробатов.

— Как красиво, — улыбнулся Баки, сжав ладонь Стива.

Стив набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, отмечая, что ему стало немного легче дышать. Он словно бы почувствовал, как с его шеи убрали руку, перекрывающую кислород. Кто-то...

_(кто-то Другой)_

Словно бы

_(сзади кто-то был)_

сама тварь исчезла, оставив после себя лишь липкое ощущение страха.

Мир наполнился звуками и красками настолько неожиданно, что Стив, вздрогнув, изо всех сил сжал руку Баки. Тишина сменилась бурными овациями, шарики пропали, а акробаты, подвешенные до этого на шариках, летали над сценой, крепко вцепившись в тросы. Их яркие костюмы переливались в свете прожектора, тела свободно двигались, совершая сложные трюки.

Публика вскрикивала, смеялась, аплодировала.

Хлопал и Баки, притянув Стива к себе и коснувшись губами его волос.

Стив, уже не переживая, что о них подумают, прижался к его груди, пытаясь унять дрожь.

*** * ***

В этот же вечер был объявлен в розыск Метью Клементс. Вместе с ним пропало и несколько других детей, которые, по словам родителей, сидели рядом с ними и отошли лишь за тем, чтобы взять шарики.

Через неделю, когда тело Метью Клементса нашли в дренажной трубе, был объявлен комендантский час.

 

**ЛЕТО 1958 года**

**05.**

Стив с облегчением выдохнул, когда прозвенел звонок с последнего урока. Впереди его ждало лето, которое уж точно не закончится у тети в Холлифорде. А это значит, что ему не придется снова месяц писать письма, сидя на пляже. Вместо этого он сможет найти себе подработку с июля. А пока что будет уделять больше времени матери, которая умудрилась подцепить инфекцию.

— Стив. — Наташа обняла его со спины и оставила на его щеке след от помады. Она не раз получала дисциплинарные замечания насчет слишком яркого макияжа и успешно их игнорировала. — Я не верю, не верю, что перешла в следующий класс. — Она прижалась щекой к его плечу. — А ты перешел в следующий класс или тебя таки оставили из-за несдачи нормативов по физкультуре?

— Перешел. Я же был освобожден от занятий и посещал их лишь по собственному желанию, — фыркнул Стив, складывая все учебники в сумку.

Он отстранил Наташу от себя и встал из-за стола. Она с улыбкой подцепила его за руку, потянув к выходу из класса.

— Уверена, что Баки тоже перешел. Как думаешь, я его нагоню в последнем классе? Было бы неплохо. Знаешь — не одной выбраться из этого дерьмового города.

Стив недовольно поджал губы, и Наташа прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Извини, Стив. Я знаю, что ты еще год будешь учиться после его выпуска. Но ведь возможно, что Баки дождется тебя, а уже потом станет покорять мир своей красивой моськой.

— Не надо. — Стив убрал с плеча ее руку. — Я не против того, чтобы он уехал. Дело не в том, что я хочу, чтобы он остался. Я… Я наоборот не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы он терял год и слонялся здесь, вкалывая в мастерской отца. — Он без интереса посмотрел на других учеников, которым тоже не было до них никакого дела.

Удивительно. Прошел год, и теперь Стив Роджерс, который еще осенью подозревался в похищении ребенка, забыт. И порой с ним разговаривали даже те, кто придумывал особо тошнотворные сплетни. Возможно, потому, что тело Джессики месяц назад все же нашли в канализации, когда было замечено, что сливу воды препятствует крупногабаритный мусор. Возможно, потому, что даже самый отбитый в их школе знал, что в действительности Стив бы никогда так не поступил.

— Стив, ты же понимаешь, что за год многое может случиться? Я не говорю, что Баки будет гулять на стороне… Но я своего парня фиг бы оставила одного. Так и вижу — приезжаю, а у него свадьба с какой-нибудь католичкой с кольцом невинности на пальце и мечтами о десяти отпрысках, — она пожала плечами и ухватилась за лямку рюкзака Стива, чтобы не отстать, — то есть... Я бы ему все лицо расцарапала в кровь. А потом бы сломала руку. Ногу. И член, конечно же.

— Если Баки за этот год найдет себе невесту, я буду за него рад, — произнес Стив совершенно безрадостно. — Возможно, так будет лучше для всех. Для него и для его семьи в первую очередь.

Он вышел на крыльцо и сделал глубокий вдох, позволяя теплому воздуху заполнить легкие.

В такие моменты, как сейчас, можно было забыть и про клоунов, и про хронические болезни, и даже про то, что Сара заболела, и на ее лечение нужно лишь чуть меньше, чем ежемесячно на препараты для Стива.

Зато целое лето.

С прошлого появления клоуна прошел месяц, и кто знает? Может, его снова не будет несколько месяцев. Может, его уже кто-нибудь прибил. Или же он решил переползти в другой город. Или в другой штат. Он же откуда-то пришел к ним в Дерри.

Стив был не одинок.

Клоуна видел не только он. Перешептывания о монстре можно было услышать практически везде, где было достаточно тихо. И практически всегда другие дети видели именно клоуна, который предлагал им шарик и возможность летать.

Но если клоун убивал детей, зачем их сначала пугать? Зачем отпускать?

Ведь осенью он легко мог убить Стива в его же кухне, но вместо этого тянул. Играл. Будто пытался добиться чего-то. Какого-то знака? Какой-то реакции?

— Земля вызывает Роджерса! — Наташа пощелкала пальцами у него перед глазами. — Опять витаешь в облаках?

— Да нет, — Стив потер шею и сел на ступеньку, — нужно Баки дождаться. У нас опять телефонная линия повреждена, так что общаемся либо записками, либо когда он может прийти к моему дому.

— А ты сам-то как? — поинтересовалась Наташа, садясь рядом.

— Нормально. То есть… Я волнуюсь за маму, но нормально. Врачи говорят, главное сейчас переждать самую тяжелую фазу болезни, а дальше она пойдет на поправку. Если бы я мог, я бы за нее вышел работать, но без образования... Сама понимаешь.

— Разве нужно образование, чтобы утки выносить? — выгнула бровь Нат.

— Почему сразу утки? Моя мама делает много вещей. Если ты не знаешь ее обязанности, то, может, промолчишь? — тут же вспыхнул Стив. И почти сразу остыл. — Ладно, извини. Я знаю, что это какой-то странный русский образ поддержать.

— Держи хвост пистолетом, Стив. Я просто имела в виду, что ты бы мог напроситься на несложную работу, чтобы хоть как-то разгрузить персонал. Может быть, в итоге твои часы засчитали бы.

— Да. — Стив зачесал волосы назад, стыдясь своей реакции. — Надо будет попробовать. Спасибо, Нат.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Стив. С тобой посидеть, пока Баки не придет?

— А ты никуда не спешишь?

— Не-а. Знаешь, у меня вроде как начались каникулы. Я перехожу в старшую школу. Я больше не попаду в тот же класс, даже если перееду в другой город… Так что нет. Пожалуй, у меня никаких планов.

— Тогда ладно. Но без пошлятины.

— Сти-и-и-ив, — протянула Наташа, притягивая его голову к себе, чтобы снова испачкать помадой его щеки.

 *** * ***

Баки сообщил ему новость с виноватым видом. Один из сотрудников отца то ли уволился, то ли серьезно заболел, и Барнсу-старшему нужны рабочие руки.

Конечно, это не означало, что они перестанут видеться. Но четыре дня в неделю Баки будет занят, и лишь оставшиеся три они смогут проводить вместе.

И Стив осознавал, что Баки не может быть частью только его жизни. У него есть своя семья, которую он любит. Сестры, заботливая мать и отец, который требовал от него — единственного сына — исполнения всех обязанностей. И Баки старался совместить все: и Стива, и бокс, и учебу, и семью.

Стив прислонился щекой к груди Баки, прижимая его к себе и вдыхая запах одеколона — Баки на день рождения подарили его собственный, который лег на него лучше, чем отцовский.

— В выходные будем вместе. — Бак легко поцеловал его в волосы и погладил по спине.

— Долго, — горячо выдохнул Стив. Хотелось врасти в Баки и остаться так навсегда, но Стив нашел в себе силы сделать шаг назад, не поднимая лица. — Но я переживу.

— Может, к выходным починят телефонные линии. Будем созваниваться вечерами.

Стив кивнул. Баки провел ладонью по его щеке и выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Я должен идти. Отец ждет.

— До выходных, Бак.

— Не влипай в неприятности. Если что-то случится, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Конечно.

Он смотрел Баки вслед, ощущая, как засосало под ложечкой.

Неожиданно ему подумалось, что он может больше не увидеть Баки. В последнее время все чаще находили трупы — старые и новые. И одному лишь богу известно, увидишь ли ты еще раз человека, с которым только что попрощался.

— Ты сейчас похож на брошенного щеночка, — прошептала Наташа ему на ухо. Она приобняла Стива за плечи и развернула в противоположную сторону, чтобы проводить его до дома и рассказать ему все сплетни, которыми не успела еще поделиться на пороге школы.

Стив невесело подумал, что из Наташи получился бы хороший шпион. Потому что, будучи всего один день в школе, она узнала все обо всех, а потом вылила это на бедного Стива, который честно старался не слушать и не вникать. Не то чтобы ему было неинтересно, но он считал, что жизнь людей — это их личное дело. И каждый имеет право на свои тайны.

Уже у его дома Наташа клятвенно пообещала Стиву видеться с ним настолько часто, насколько позволит ей лень. А лени, как известно, в Наташе было много.

Стив же, повернувшись к двери, сжал в руке ключ и выдохнул.

Нужно наконец-то стать серьезнее.

Проверить состояние матери, приготовить обед и дать ей после еды лекарства, проконтролировав при этом, чтобы Сара выпила все.

Сара выглядела бледной и вялой. Она повернула голову к двери и через силу улыбнулась.

— Меня перевели в старшую школу, — произнес Стив, застыв в дверях. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ты молодец. — Она искренне улыбнулась. — И я себя чувствую гораздо лучше. Так что не надо со мной возиться. Лучше отдохни. Должно быть, ты устал.

Она тут же тяжело закашляла, прижав ладонь ко рту.

— Я вижу, как лучше. — Стив вымученно улыбнулся. — Я сделаю обед. Надеюсь, ты выпьешь лекарства, а я не обнаружу их рядом с лампой.

— Я медсестра, Стив. Думаешь, я не знаю, как люди болеют?

— Нужно следовать инструкциям врача, мам. Ты сама мне это всегда говорила и ругала за то, что я не говорил тебе об ухудшении состояния. А теперь сама же молчишь. Я иду делать обед, так что пока поспи.

Ему потребовалось полчаса, чтобы все приготовить. Сложные блюда Стив делать не умел — в основном их холодильник был заполнен овощами, которые они покупали на воскресной ярмарке, в морозильной камере лежало немного мяса, а в тумбочках хранился запас бобов, кукурузы и консервированного супа, который можно было подогреть.

Стив не мудрил с готовкой. Вскрыл пару банок — с бобами в соусе и супом. Суп он проварил и добавил туда зелени. О твердой пище не могло быть и речи. Во-первых, Стив был уверен, что он впустую израсходует продукты. Во-вторых, у Сары болело горло, и Стив не хотел травмировать его еще больше.

Только после того, как Стив накормил Сару, выдавил в ее ладонь таблетки из упаковки и заварил ей горячий чай, он наконец-то смог выдохнуть.

Он дождался, пока Сара заснет, и лишь тогда прикрыл дверь в ее комнату.

Теперь и ему можно было отдохнуть. Возможно, пока есть время, стоило принять ванну, а потом — разобраться с комнатой и библиотечными книгами. Некоторые нужно было вернуть обратно, и Стиву должен был проверить, законспектировал ли он все, что могло пригодиться.

Стив наполнил ванну горячей водой, сел на ее край, глядя на гору книг, которая за прошедший год скопилась в объединенном санузле. Там были и романы матери, и учебники по истории, и дневники военных, и журналы с газетами. Все, что в силах скрасить пребывание в ванной.

Раздевшись, Стив подошел к зеркалу, осматривая еще не прошедшие синяки. На прошлой неделе его застала врасплох та троица хулиганов, что учились вместе с Баки, и даже при том, что Стив сумел дать им отпор, выйти сухим из воды у него не получилось.

Но не время себя жалеть.

Боль всегда проходит. Ему нужно было просто немного расслабиться и прийти в себя, помочь Саре поправиться, а потом начать поиски подработки. Деньги им еще понадобятся.

Он осторожно залез в ванну и закрыл глаза.

Вода была идеальной температуры: горячая, но кожу не обжигала.

Волна тепла прокатилась по всему телу, грудь тяжело приподнялась, стоило Стиву глубоко вздохнуть.

Ему нужно было прийти в себя, очистить голову. Потому что если раньше из кошмаров его вытаскивали учеба и Баки, то сейчас, когда он большую часть недели будет предоставлен сам себе, придется найти занятие, которое не даст ему снова погрузиться в поиски той твари на страницах истории Дерри.

Ни Баки, ни Наташе, которая по секрету бы выдала его тайну, Стив так и не смог рассказать о весенних событиях. Ведь Баки хотел как лучше, он хотел, чтобы Стив смог отвлечься от поисков того, чего не понимал. Он боялся, что Стив сам себя погубит, и был насчет этого прав. И если бы он узнал, что Стив встретился со своим страхом прямо там, в цирке, то только богу известно, что бы он себе напридумывал.

Поэтому Стив действовал осторожно. Он перестал копаться в истории Дерри и перешел на поиск монстров в литературе, которые хотя бы примерно могли напомнить ту тварь. То, что Стив знал — эта тварь умеет превращаться во все что угодно. Она воздействует на разум, ведь ни Баки, ни другие зрители не видели того, что видел Стив. Она воздействует и на тело — вспомнить хотя бы то, что Стив не мог ни двигаться, ни готовить.

Это не вампир. Не оборотень. Чем-то тварь походила на суккуба, но если суккубы пытались привлечь красивой оберткой, то твари было важно, чтобы ее боялись. И — Стив не мог не отметить — большинство пропавших были детьми.

Но было и еще что-то.

Что-то иное. Еще кто-то.

Стоило ему дотронуться до затылка, вспоминая то странное касание, которое освободило его шею там, в цирке, как он услышал странный звук за кафельной плиткой. Достаточно громкий и отчетливый, словно кто-то пытался прогрызть в плитке дыру.

В их доме были и крысы, и термиты. Крыс Стив ловил сам. Термиты же выводились борной кислотой. Но плитка не входила в рацион ни первых, ни вторых.

Стив оперся руками о бортики ванны и приподнялся, пытаясь определить, откуда исходит звук. Но только он фокусировал взгляд на нужном месте, как звук замолкал и раздавался из другого конца комнаты.

— Эй, — произнес Стив, надеясь, что это просто шутка.

Нехорошее предчувствие снова захлестнуло его. Он изо всех сил цеплялся за рациональное объяснение. Как советовала Наташа — не видеть связи там, где ее может и не быть.

— Стиви, мой маленький мальчик, — услышал он голос твари, который доносился из сливного стока, расположенного в середине комнаты. Сток выходил на трубу, которая шла через весь дом. Дом стоял с тех времен, когда еще не было ни водопровода в ванной, ни котлов, и в комнате, где любые доски могли отсыреть и вздуться, обкладывали пол плиткой, а в углублении делали сток, чтобы вода не застаивалась.

— Эй, Стиви, — тварь громко зашептала, — Стиви-Стиви-Стиви. Не хочешь поиграть?

Стив шумно сглотнул, не веря в происходящее. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не снова.

— Уходи, — произнес он, чувствуя, как губам становится все сложнее шевелиться.

— Куда я уйду? — рассмеялась тварь. — Я здесь с самого начала, это вы на моей земле. Давай, Стиви. Сними решетку. Здесь шарики. Они летают, Стиви. Ты тоже можешь полететь.

Стив увидел, как решетка на сливе неожиданно дернулась, и в то же время задергалась пробка в ванне, словно ее пытались вытолкнуть изнутри. Он подобрал ноги, попытался встать, вцепившись в бортики, но руки скользнули, и Стив погрузился с головой.

Когда он вынырнул, в комнате уже было темно и тихо.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — произнес Стив, выплюнув воду.

Тварь ответила хриплым смехом.

Послышался шелест страниц. Горка книг и журналов покачнулась, нагнулась в сторону ванны и неожиданно ожила. Книги — одна за одной — сорвались с места и закружились по ванной комнате, постепенно сужая круг и выплевывая из себя страницы.

— Я не боюсь, — повторил Стив, подняв голову.

Но он боялся.

Что-то капнуло ему на лоб. Он коснулся влажной кожи, поднес пальцы к глазам — кровь. Крупные тяжелые капли, скользящие по оставшимся страницам книг, падали в воду, окрашивая ее в красный цвет. Меньше чем через минуту вода была алой, и Стив почувствовал металлический запах.

Из последних сил он дернулся в сторону, борясь со слабостью во всем теле.

Это нереально.

Он не станет бояться. Ни твари. Ни крови. Ни книг.

Стив неуклюже перевалился через бортик, больно упал на плечо и застонал, пытаясь отодвинуться от ванны. Пальцы, перепачканные в вязкой тягучей крови, скользили по кафельной плитке, но Стив полз к двери.

Не бояться.

Нельзя бояться.

Стив был уверен — страх дает этой твари сил, и он не доставит ей больше такого удовольствия.

— Стив? — Из-за двери раздался голос Сары. — Стив, что случилось?

— Ничего, мам, — громко произнес Стив.

В ванной неожиданно включился свет. Стив услышал, как книги и журналы шумно упали в ванну.

— Стив? — Дверь открылась, и он, подняв голову, увидел обеспокоенное и испуганное лицо Сары.

Она подбежала к Стиву, осматривая его.

— Тебе стало плохо? Приступ?

— Все нормально, — хрипло произнес Стив.

Она не видела. Что и требовалось доказать: все, что видит Стив — лишь иллюзия, способ напугать, заставить его бояться твари.

— В ванне книги?

— Извини, мам. Они упали. Я… Извини, мне жаль. — Стив тяжело приподнялся, осматривая свое тело и ванну.

Кровь исчезла, словно ее и не было. 

Сара, взяв полотенце, присела рядом со Стивом, накрыла его и притянула к себе. Он вздохнул, прижимаясь мокрым лбом к ее плечу.

— Стив, ты заразишься, — произнесла она, поглаживая его по волосам.

— Я выпью таблетку. Давай просто посидим вот так немного.

Сара тепло обняла его, мягко целуя в волосы.

— Забудь про книги, дорогой. Все хорошо. Главное, что с тобой все в порядке.

 

**06.**

— Давай еще раз, — попросил его Баки.

Они лежали на кровати, и Стиву не было стыдно за собственное возмущенное сопение в грудь Баки. Он только успокоился, только смог переварить свой страх и выговориться. Первые попытки были тщетными — Стив заикался и не мог даже подобрать подходящих слов, которые бы описали произошедшее.

Баки его не торопил.

И теперь, борясь с сонливостью, которая напала вместе с успокоением, Стив горячо выдохнул.

— Я был в ванной, — повторил он в который раз. — И… Из водосточной трубы зазвучал голос. Его голос.

— Клоуна, — уточнил Баки, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку Стива.

Стив кивнул.

— Погас свет. Потом книги… Из них полилась кровь. Я не мог выбраться, пока кровь не залила всю ванну. Потом я перебрался через бортик и стал отползать к двери. Я сейчас думаю, что если бы… Если бы я поддался панике, он бы забрал меня.

— Но он не забрал.

— Пришла мама. Я сказал ей, что книги сами упали. Не хочу ее пугать. Ей и так тяжело в последнее время. Она сильно переживала, когда услышала мой рассказ, что за мной погнался монстр. Теперь она думает, что мне это приснилось. Я… Я полагаю, что так лучше.

— Я… Я верю тебе, — выдохнул Баки с усталой улыбкой. Он поцеловал Стива в щеку и подтянул его повыше, чтобы легко коснуться его губ. — Может… Может, тебе снова пожить у меня? Сейчас лето, домашних заданий нет.

— Нет, Бак. У меня мама. Она болеет все чаще, так что я не хочу ее оставлять. Особенно пока существует эта тварь.

— И как прикажешь мне быть, зная, что клоун охотится за тобой, Стив? Предлагаешь беспокоиться об этом лишь три дня в неделю, когда я не занят у отца?

Стив невесело улыбнулся.

Он знал, что Баки не допускает и мысли о том, что Стив болен: двоюродный дядя Баки лежал в дурке. Он не был опасен, но иногда его повышенная тревожность давала о себе знать, и он принимался рассказывать едва ли не каждому встречному про теории заговора и пришельцев, которые смешиваются с толпой.

Стив же верил в единственную тварь, которую видел не только он.

— Как работается у отца? — сменил тему Стив.

Баки едва заметно поморщился, недовольно взглянув на Стива. Было видно, что он не хотел об этом разговаривать.

— Нормально, — произнес он. — Он… Многого требует. Но я привык. Все же я его сын и прекрасно понимаю, что он требует то, что мне под силу.

— Ну… Да. — Стив кивнул и легко мазнул губами по щеке Баки. — Останешься сегодня у меня? Телефон еще не починили, а твой отец сюда не заявится. Думаю, он побаивается мою маму после прошлого раза.

— Не могу, — вздохнул Баки, зачесывая волосы назад. — Сегодня у бабушки день рождения, ей хотят устроить сюрприз. Поэтому я через, — он быстро посмотрел на часы, — через полчаса иду домой, надеваю костюм и до конца вечера терплю то, как она треплет меня за щеки. А потом она будет спрашивать, есть ли у меня богопослушная добропорядочная американка. И знаешь, что? Она есть, а я не могу о ней рассказать.

— Что? — Стив усмехнулся и щелкнул Баки в лоб.

— А еще она драчливая и не совсем «она», — улыбнулся Баки, поворачиваясь на бок и прижимая Стива к постели. — Я хочу когда-нибудь рассказать ей. Когда-нибудь все уладится, нам не придется скрывать наши отношения, Стив. Я тебе это обещаю.

— Нам с тобой не нужна огласка. — Стив смущенно улыбнулся, чувствуя на себе приятную тяжесть чужого теплого тела. — Это не их дело. Поэтому давай просто… Уедем. Подальше. Где всем будет на нас наплевать. Где можно будет работать. Где не будет всех этих убийств и где больше чем одна больница на весь город. Ну и… Куда-нибудь... Поближе к океану?

— Ладно. Поближе к океану. Я запомнил. — Баки улыбнулся и поцеловал Стива в лоб. — Можешь не сомневаться, что уедем. У нас получится выбраться из этого города и начать новую жизнь.

*** * ***

— Дерри и маньяки. Ну и дерьмо, — вздохнула Наташа, скользя взглядом по газете.

Она по-хозяйски развалилась на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу и попивая чай, который сама же и принесла. Оставляя на чашке след от ярко-красной помады, она сделала глубокий глоток и перевела весьма красноречивый взгляд на Стива.

Стив фыркнул, закрыв рот ладонью. Если визуально Наташа выглядела как модель или кинозвезда, то лексикон у нее был точно такой же, какой бывает у сапожника.

— Нет, серьезно, — нахмурилась она. — Коркорэн пропал. И если сейчас все пытаются выставить это так, словно он убежал из-за отчима, то предыдущие тела явно не сами себя убили. Чем дольше я здесь живу, тем больше… Верю в любые… События, которые скорее напоминают бред. Например, что ты видишь… нечто. Знаешь, я бы подумала, что у вас тут утечка газа.

Стив недовольно поджал губы. Он боялся очередного разговора, когда Наташа снова будет убеждать его, что никаких монстров не существует.

— Я верю в маньяков, которые наряжаются в клоунов и дрочат под окнами, но чтобы твой отец и кровь? Я понимаю, Баки говорит, что верит тебе, но, Стив. Это звучит бредово. — Она отложила газету в сторону. — Ты все еще пытаешься его найти, я права?

Стив не прекращал поиски. Его альбом был полон заметок, и он анализировал информацию, как только мог. Он пытался понять, откуда оно. И почему тогда тварь сказала, что она была здесь с самого начала.

— Знаешь, Стив. Я хочу тебе поверить. Но не могу. Извини, — Наташа тепло коснулась его плеча, — я во много что верю, но… Давай будем реалистами.

Стив молча кивнул, не желая развивать эту тему.

Наташа задумчиво постучала ногтем по столу, рассматривая лицо Стива, и улыбнулась.

— Итак. Раз мы тут обсудили все мрачные мысли, — Наташа сложила газету и кинула ее на стол, — то предлагаю сходить прогуляться и найти что-нибудь… Не знаю. Можем пойти в мастерскую Барнсов и посмотреть, как Баки без рубашки чинит авто.

— Без рубашки? — Мозг Стива тут же переключился на другое. Он поспешно прикрыл ладонью губы, которые практически сразу же растянулись в глупой улыбке (он слишком хорошо знал, как Баки выглядит под рубашкой, и представил, как он в такую жару обтирает свою грудь влажным полотенцем), и сам же смутился своей реакции.

— О, это называется половое созревание, — усмехнулась Наташа, вставая с места. — Ты уже в курсе, где тебе ждать волос?

— Эй, у меня уже есть волосы во всех положенных местах, — с улыбкой фыркнул Стив.

— Да ладно? Что-то не вижу. Может, мне микроскоп достать?

— Прекрати. Заведи себе парня.

— Когда встречу парня, который был бы достоин моего внимания, — обязательно. И я на самом деле считаю, что тебе нужно немного расслабиться и подышать свежим воздухом. Как насчет того, чтобы поехать на Пустошь?

— Подышать отходами?

— Брось, Стив. Как будто тут лучше. Пойдем. Там лес, свежий воздух, рядом завод, которого ты так боишься.

— Я его больше не боюсь, — нахмурился Стив.

— Тем более. Ты все время сидишь дома, хотя уже почти июль.

Стив закатил глаза, но все же согласился. Поиски работы никак не продвигались, а мама не раз просила его наконец-то осознать, что у него каникулы и потому он может делать все, что вздумается. Поэтому Стив поднялся по лестнице и заглянул в комнату матери.

Сара спала.

Рядом с ней лежали таблетки, бутылка с водой и леденцы от кашля. Пройдя в комнату, Стив написал записку и оставил ее около бутылки. Если он вернется до того, как его мать проснется, то всего лишь заберет листок. Если нет, то она хотя бы будет представлять, где он.

— Ты готов? — поинтересовалась Наташа, подняв с газона новенький велосипед. — Прошу.

— Нет.

— Да, Стив.

— Нат, нет.

— Нат, да. Садись на рамку, повезу тебя.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня везла, — отрезал Стив.

— Стив, кто увидит? — Наташа улыбнулась и потянула его за руку. — Никто. Все разъехались по бабушкам и дедушкам. Никто не увидит. Обещаю.

 *** * ***

Увидели все.

Стив слышал смешки со всех сторон. Кажется, даже заметил несколько знакомых, которые показывали на них пальцем.

Он понимал, насколько глупой была вся ситуация. И что Наташа обидится, если выяснится, что он ее стесняется. Все же она была хорошей подругой, которая не судила людей по внешности. Но и плодить очередные сплетни о том, насколько бедна его семья, Стив не хотел.

Что же будет? Стив Роджерс настолько бедный, что, если ему куда-то надо, он просит подвезти на велосипеде. Ведь своего у него нет.

— И куда мы едем?

— Пустошь, конечно же. Можем сначала осмотреть завод, если хочешь.

— Не хочу, — поежился Стив, невольно вспоминая весь тот ужас, который он читал о том месте. Сто два человека погибло. Восемьдесят детей. Чья-то голова в ветвях яблони. Несколько пропавших детей, которые так и не нашлись.

Кто после такого вообще захочет гулять рядом с этим заводом? Кто захочет заглядывать туда, где погибло столько людей?

Сама история говорила о том, что им не следует подходить к заводу. Не следует заходить на его территорию, чтобы несчастье не повторилось.

А если учесть, что в городе снова появился маньяк… С учетом всех пропавших детей, чьи изуродованные и сломанные тела нашли после...

Возможно ли, что тварь находится именно там?

— Ну? — выдохнула ему в волосы Наташа. — Ты отсюда до дома не добежишь. Так что давай погуляем, а потом я тебе довезу до твоей улицы. А там вернемся пешком, чтобы… Ну. Да. Я тоже заметила, что нас много кто увидел.

— Сойдет, — проворчал Стив. Он подождал, когда новенький велосипед остановится, и неуклюже спрыгнул на землю.

Он зачесал волосы назад, посмотрел на Пустошь с косыми ободранными деревьями у дороги и вздохнул. В просветах между редкими стволами виднелись очертания завода — не так уж далеко они остановились. Видимо, Наташа решила, что ему просто необходимо переключиться с иррациональных страхов на что-то более реальное.

И завод был реален.

Когда Наташа еще не приехала в город, а Стив общался не только с Баки, но и с его друзьями, они как-то здесь побывали. До завода дошли пешком, а после долго, несколько часов бродили по руинам, пока одному из друзей не пришло в голову запереть Стива в нижнем помещении, которое неплохо сохранилось. Люк был железный, тяжелый, и Стиву пришлось кричать полчаса, прежде чем Баки смог его найти.

Стив до сих пор помнил, как глотал крупные соленые слезы, боясь, что кто-то из детишек, искавших шоколадные яйца на этом заводе, окажется рядом с ним. Тогда его воображение рисовало все настолько ярко, что Стив был просто уверен: один из них стоит у него за спиной.

Наташа, конечно, не знала эту историю, потому что ни Стив, ни Баки не решились ей рассказать. Для Стива это был день, когда в нем поселился страх. Для Баки это был день, когда он разорвал связи почти со всеми друзьями, выбрав Стива.

— Может, мы найдем пасхальные яйца. — Наташа толкнула Стива в бок.

— Не смешно, — процедил Стив.

Получив легкий подзатыльник, он подошел к обочине дороги и спрыгнул вниз. Оглянулся на Наташу.

— Ну, и что мы тут делаем?

— Гуляем. Наслаждаемся жизнью. У меня есть немного ликера. — Наташа приподняла край своего платья, демонстрируя металлическую флягу, закрепленную на поясе для чулок.

— Нет, спасибо, — быстро отвернулся Стив. Он не смотрел. Не смотрел. 

Они прошли несколько метров вглубь Пустоши, Наташа взяла Стива за руку. Задрав голову и рассматривая крону сосны, она провела свободной рукой по заросшему мхом стволу. Наташа никогда не выказывала интереса к природе, и даже сейчас она вовсю делала вид, что занята созерцанием красоты неказистого дерева, а сама то и дело поглядывала на Стива.

Стив не велся. Возможно, Наташа считала, что он поехал после всех этих разговоров про клоунов, но Стив не был трусом. Другое дело, когда перед тобой стоит нечто, не принадлежащее этому миру. По сравнению с этим любой страх вроде леса, завода и монстров под кроватью кажется глупостью.

Убедившись, что он не собирается сбегать, Наташа повела его дальше от дороги, к реке.

— Мы можем искупаться, — предложила она, ущипнув Стива ниже спины. — Если ты не боишься увидеть меня в одном белье.

— Я видел тебя в одном белье, — пробормотал он. — С чего ты решила, что я испугаюсь?

— Ты ведь по мальчикам. Ты должен бояться женского тела — Наташа цокнула языком и потянула его за ухо.

Стив отмахнулся от нее, не смотря в ее сторону. Конечно, он не боялся женского тела, и он видел Наташу в белье — чем ее алый, под цвет ярко-рыжих волос, купальник не белье? Но и оставаться наедине с практически голой Наташей ему не хотелось.

— Извините, — раздался за их спинами детский голос.

Они вздрогнули и медленно обернулись. За ними стоял мальчик лет восьми в черном костюме с перепачканным шоколадом лицом. Его рубашка была вымазана в грязи, а пиджак продрался в нескольких местах, в прорехах виднелись еще свежие ссадины. У кромки волос — длинная царапина с запекшейся кровью. Стив был уверен, что это кровь — он ее ни с чем бы не спутал.

— Я ищу шоколадные яйца. Я отделился от других ребят, потому что они боятся ходить в лес, — он указал пальцем на разрушенный завод, — они говорят, что здесь кто-то есть. Но я думаю, они все просто выдумывают, чтобы им больше досталось.

Он улыбнулся, и Стив отчетливо увидел, что зубы у него перепачканы в шоколаде.

Совсем как

_(у отрезанной головы)_

у того самого мальчика, чью голову

_(отрезали и повесили на дерево)_

нашли уже после взрыва.

Крупная капля крови скользнула по лбу мальчика, пробежала по носу и капнула на его ботинок, на котором было грязи в два дюйма.

— Никаких шоколадных яиц, малыш, — произнесла Наташа, вцепившись в плечо Стива. — Ты уж извини.

— Другие дети ушли, а я тут остался. Они теперь все летают. Я тоже хотел, но он не дал мне шарик, — произнес мальчик. — Я хотел взять шарик и взлететь. Но оступился и упал на камни.

Он вытер грязным рукавом губы и улыбнулся.

Нет.

Не улыбнулся.

Оскалился.

Стив отчетливо видел, что нижняя челюсть мальчика полна клыков, а передние зубы длиннее остальных.

Нужно было уходить.

Сейчас.

— Нат, — прошептал Стив, положив ладонь на руку Наташи. — Иди. Боком. К велосипеду.

Во рту пересохло, потому что мальчик замолчал и просто уставился на них, ожидая реакции. Но смотрел он только на Стива, глаза в глаза.

Стив смотрел в ответ, повторяя про себя, что не боится.

Он видел, как поменялись глаза у твари, снова став пугающего серебряного цвета, ярко-оранжевый ободок проявился с опозданием и лишь с одной стороны, полумесяцем опоясывая радужку.

Он не боится.

Чего бы тварь от него ни ожидала, Стив не боялся.

Зато он отчетливо чувствовал, как боится Наташа. Ему не нужно было даже смотреть на нее — он слышал ее сбитое дыхание, осторожные движения и хруст веток под ее ногами.

Голова твари резко повернулась в сторону, и Стив услышал треск ломающихся в шее костей. На затылке у твари, среди тёмных, слипшихся от крови волос, была дыра, словно ему проломили череп.

— Мне нужны яйца, милочка, — рассмеялась тварь и встала на колени. Ее тело стремительно изменилось: черный грязный костюм покрылся густой серой шерстью, уши переползли на макушку и стали цвета мокрого асфальта, голова удлинилась, и челюсть с длинными острыми клыками вышла вперед.

Наташа не закричала. Она рванула к обочине так быстро, как только смогла. Стив бросился за ней. Если Наташа уедет одна, он как-нибудь разберется с тварью. Но в то же время Стив понимал, что Наташа не решится его оставить. Она упорно будет ждать до последнего, чтобы посадить его на раму и отчалить настолько быстро, насколько это возможно.

— Не жди меня, — крикнул Стив, сложив руки рупором. — Нат, прыгай на велосипед и уезжай!

Наташа что-то крикнула в ответ, но Стив уже не слышал. Он изо всех сил побежал не к велосипеду, а к крысе, чувствуя, как от чрезмерной физической нагрузки у него начинает гореть грудь. Не сейчас. Не здесь.

— Не тронь ее! — заорал он не своим голосом, врезаясь ногой в толстый крысиный зад.

Тварь завопила от удивления и ловко, за считанные секунды, сменила облик. На какое-то мгновение Стиву показалось, что он увидел облик между двумя ипостасями — огромное яркое пятно. 

— С-с-с-стивен, — зарычал клоун, делая шаг к нему. В его лице проступали черты Джозефа, и Стив шумно сглотнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Он видел краем глаза, что Наташа успела добежать до велосипеда, вскочить на него и тронуться. И это было правильно. Потому что самой большой глупостью было верить, что у них получится остановить тварь.

Стоит отвести взгляд, и он погибнет. Погибнет так же, как все дети до этого, а его тело будет… летать. Что бы это ни значило.

Стив почувствовал, как все тело охватывает дрожь, как бывало, когда его знобило. И тут же Стив себя поправил — это ощущение больше походило на вибрацию.

Он ощутил рывок, словно что-то схватило его за грудки и дернуло вперед. Но само его тело не двигалось, и Стив не знал, как это описать: он поднимался над землей, но в то же время оставался на ней.

— Отвали от него! — услышал он крик, и через секунду в голову клоуна влетел массивный булыжник.

Тварь отвернулась, и Стив ощутил, как с него спало оцепенение.

Он удивленно посмотрел на тварь, потом на Наташу, которая, уже сидя на велосипеде, почему-то не уехала, и застыл с открытым ртом, на секунду растерявшись.

— Чего ты ждешь? Давай. Быстрее! — крикнула она, подзывая к себе жестом.

*** * ***

Наташа прекратила бешено крутить педали, лишь когда впереди показался дом Стива. Она тяжело выдохнула в волосы Стива и, завернув на жухлую траву, которая росла перед домом Роджерсов, и дав Стиву слезть, бросила велосипед на землю.

— Дерьмо, — выдохнула она, плюхаясь на крыльцо и подтягивая колени к груди. — Ты… Ты это видел?

— Так же ясно, как и ты.

— Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо. — Наташа шмыгнула носом и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Стив осторожно погладил ее по плечу, не зная, как утешить. Любые слова поддержки, сказанные в данной ситуации, были бы просто смешными.

Да и что он может сказать?

Пообщать, что эта тварь их не тронет? Что они ее остановят? Что каким-то чудом найдется тот, кто ее прикончит?

Все это было неправдой.

— Ненавижу крыс, — всхлипнула Наташа, наконец-то открыв лицо с покрасневшими от слез глазами. Она стыдливо отвернулась от Стива, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Дом, в котором я росла, был просто пристанищем для крыс. Твой дом еще чистый, а я помню, как они запрыгивали на мою постель и будили меня тем, что грызли мои волосы. Некоторые кусали. Черт. Я надеялась, что больше никогда их не встречу. Боже. Черт. Дерьмо.

Стив подсел поближе и положил голову Наташи себе на плечо, успокаивая ее.

— Так… У тебя еще остался ликер? — хрипло поинтересовался он. — Давай по глотку. Только зайдем в дом, чтобы никто не увидел.

Наташа кивнула и, приподняв юбку достаточно высоко, отстегнула к флягу и с невеселой улыбкой протянула ее Стиву.

Уже на кухне они сделали по большому глотку.

Стив, не ожидавший того, насколько сильно жидкость обожжет его язык и горло, закашлялся. Ликер скользнул в желудок и разлился внутри теплом.

— Баки меня убьет, когда узнает, что я начала тебя спаивать.

— Я ему не скажу. Слово скаута.

— По-моему, только Баки был бойскаутом, Стив. — Наташа хитро сощурилась.

— А. Ну. Я был бойскаутом полгода, пока не случился приступ в одном из походов. Неважно. Ты знаешь, что я ему не скажу.

— А про Пустошь? Знаешь, я думаю об этом, и у меня мозг готов взорваться от таких мыслей. И теперь, когда я вспомнила все твои рассказы… Стив, мне так жаль. Я ужасный друг.

— Не переживай, — Стив сел на стул напротив нее и через силу улыбнулся, — наверное, я бы тоже до последнего сомневался в таких рассказах. Это просто… Пока не увидишь — не поверишь.

— Это еще легко сказано. — Наташа закрыла флягу и сжала ее в руках. — Я… Знаешь, это может показаться глупостью, но… Я, кажется, читала о таких существах.

— Думаешь, он суккуб? — брови Стив взметнулись вверх.

— Глэмор, — прошептала Наташа одними губами.

 

**07.**

В воскресенье Стив проснулся от телефонного звонка.

Поднявшись с постели и босиком спустившись со второго этажа, он прижал трубку к уху.

— Да? — Собственный голос показался чужим, и Стив прокашлялся, прочищая горло. — Да, это Стив.

— Стив, — донесся взволнованный голос Наташи с другого конца провода. — Стив, я нашла.

— Нашла что? — Стив потер кулаком глаз и посмотрел на часы. — Наташа, сейчас семь утра. Ты обычно встаешь к часу. Ты еще не ложилась, да?

— Стив, — Наташа шумно вздохнула, — у меня уже есть одна мать, и мне достаточно. Слушай. Я провела свое маленькое расследование. Про ту тварь. Ну или глэмора, как хочешь называй. Я почитала кое-что на эту тему, и, как я поняла, она становится тем, чего ты боишься больше всего. Клоун, странные шарики, твой отец, мертвый ребенок. Он играет на самом сильном страхе. Возможно. Я не знаю. Может, он питается им. Им и мясом. Может, он предпочитает детей, потому что они более впечатлительные. Знаешь, когда я была маленькая, я больше всего боялась не темноты, Стив. А крыс. Я боялась, что если я зайду в темную комнату, то крысы напрыгнут на меня и попытаются облгодать заживо. Сейчас, когда я остаюсь в темноте, я боюсь сразу нескольких вещей — затаившегося маньяка, пауков, змей, клопов, каких-нибудь ядовитых веществ, крыс. Не чего-то определенного. В детстве я боялась лишь крыс, и перед этим страхом меркло все. Может, поэтому эта тварь охотится на детей. Чем старше мы становимся, тем больше у нас страхов. Поэтому тварь каждый раз выбирала новый облик. Может… — Наташа замолчала на несколько секунд, и Стив услышал, как она тяжело вздохнула. — Может, это работает по методу зеркала. Я… Я долго об этом думала и решила пойти дальше.

— Но…

— Не перебивай, Стив. Я едва дотерпела до семи утра, хотя меня рвет изнутри уже часа три. Ты ведь знаешь, что моя мама работает в Совете? Я пару дней назад зашла к ней на работу, и, пока она мило пила чай со своим боссом, я спустилась в архивную часть и достала чертежи канализационных тоннелей за тридцатый год.

— Что? — Стив потер лицо. Он не понимал, что им могут дать какие-то чертежи, и не представлял, к чему Наташе ради них вообще надо было играть в шпиона. — Зачем?

— Стив! Ладно. Я еще слишком возбуждена. Всю ночь не спала и пила кофе. После такой дозы кофеина становятся либо невротиками, либо наркоманами. Я до этого помогала маме с ее хобби. Она любит из папье-маше делать фигурки. Ну и я… Неважно. Она попросила принести ей газету, которая у нас складируется на чердаке. Я ничего не нашла, видимо, мы успели ее извести, когда мама решила сделать статую для крыльца, и взяла новую. И знаешь что мне попалось на глаза? Статья про убитых детей. Один ребенок был найден у Моста Поцелуев. Другой — у стока. Третий — у реки. И тогда меня осенило. Я добралась в библиотеке до более ранних выпусков. Все смерти произошли у воды, но только у той, на которую выходит канализация. Ты понимаешь?

— Я… Да. Кажется, я понимаю.

— Оно обитает под Дерри. Вот как оно перемещается, не попадаясь никому на глаза.

— Цирк тоже расположился близко… — Стив замолчал. Все сказанное Наташей складывалось в одну ясную картину. И если Стив искал информацию в исторических книгах и мифах, то Наташа, обратив внимание на статью в газете, доверилась в первую очередь логике — отправилась в библиотеку.

— Канализация подведена к каждому дому в Дерри. В теории оно вполне может проскочить в любой дом. Оно вполне может знать все про всех. Опять же — в теории. Я понятия не имею, на что способен этот монстр. Но знаешь, продолжая утро интересных фактов... Ты вроде как родился в Дерри, да? Ты в курсе, что в твоем родном городе в шесть раз больше убийств, чем в любом другом городе Америки? Вот, например, полиция…

— Только не говори, что забралась ночью в полицейский участок, — почти простонал Стив.

— Вовсе нет, Стив. Просто моя мама… Гм… Скажем так, шериф любит брать работу с собой, и пару раз он ночевал у нас. Вот не комментируй это сейчас, ладно? Но я подумала, что мне тоже должна быть какая-нибудь выгода. Вообще он ничего такой. Ты пока не в курсе, что говорят про мужчин с большим размером обуви?

— Даже знать не хочу.

— Ладно, ближе к сути. Основной пик приходится на определенные годы. В тридцатом году исчезло сто семьдесят детей. Это только по уцелевшим отчетам, что сдали в архив. С четвертого года по шестой — снова пик смертности. Сначала нескольких людей зарубил обезумевший лесоруб. Потом произошел взрыв завода. Не думаю, что тебе нужно называть количество жертв, Стив. Ты знаешь, сколько людей там погибло. Тысяча восемьсот семьдесят девятый год — нашли бригаду лесорубов, которых порубили. В тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят первом некто Джон Марксон отравил всю семью, а после убил себя. Скажи, что ты видишь тут что-то общее, или я решу, что сошла с ума.

— Общее? — Стив всерьез задумался, но в голову ничего не лезло. — Смерти?

— Стив, посчитай. Они происходят практически через равный промежуток времени. Вполне возможно, что эта тварь убивает не всегда, а лишь когда… Не знаю, Стив. Может, есть какой-то знак собирать урожай.

— Или оно засыпает, — Стив шумно сглотнул, — наедается и засыпает, как медведь в берлоге. Может… Может, сам Дерри был построен на его логове, и теперь эта тварь просто питается. 

Наташа затихла. Стив слышал ее взволнованное дыхание и то, как она достала бумагу и принялась что-то черкать.

— Стив, — произнесла Наташа через минуту молчания. — Я сейчас попытаюсь поспать, чтобы весь день не быть как зомби. К двенадцати заходи ко мне, хорошо? Я… Я думаю, что хочу показать тебе свои догадки. Это нужно именно увидеть. Хорошо? Я наложила друг на друга несколько карт. Результат получился интересным.

— Конечно, — кивнул Стив. — Я...

— Только не вздумай меня благодарить. — В голосе Наташи была слышна улыбка. — До встречи, Стив.

Стив положил трубку на рычаг и, сев на старый диван, уставился перед собой. Он чувствовал, как сердце бьется о грудную клетку, предпринимая тщетную попытку вырваться из слабого тела. Но не от страха, нет. Страха не было и в помине. Теперь они находились на шаг ближе к пониманию, что же их преследовало.

Как только они поймут, что перед ними, вполне вероятно, найдется способ убить эту тварь.

На вампиров приходятся чеснок и осиновые колья.

Вервольфов можно убить серебром.

Наташа пока так и не нашла, чем можно убить глэмора. Все, что Стив услышал в первый раз, — в попавшейся ей книге был описан странный ритуал, и Наташа назвала его чушью. Но, может, и нет никакого особого способа. Может, вся суть в том, что нужно победить как раз именно сам страх?

И — Стив коснулся подушечками пальцев своего затылка — возможно, есть кто-то еще. Кто-то, тоже ищущий способ помешать твари.

Стук по стеклу заставил Стива подскочить на месте. Он кинул взгляд на окно, ожидая, что с улицы на него смотрит мерзкая рожа клоуна, но там стоял Баки. Увидев, что его заметили, Баки помахал рукой. Губы Стива тут же растянулись в счастливой улыбке.

Спрыгнув с дивана, он побежал к двери.

— Привет. — Стив вышел на крыльцо и встретил Баки теплыми объятиями. — Ты-то почему не спишь?

— Вообще меня поднял отец, чтобы я пошел работать… Но там тот парень, которого я подменяю, выздоровел. Я думал вернуться домой, но решил сначала заглянуть к тебе. Мы ведь не виделись почти четыре дня. Я соскучился. — Баки провел ладонью по щеке Стива и тут же с задорной улыбкой взъерошил его волосы. — Вижу, ты в полном порядке.

Стив сделал шаг назад, пропуская Баки в дом, и окинул взглядом улицу с опасением, что их могли заметить, но в раннее воскресное утро Дерри предпочитал спать и видеть десятый сон.

— Я думал, что отец меня вовсе загоняет. И все приговаривает, что я должен больше думать о будущем, а у меня уже голова пухнет в такую жару думать, — пожаловался Баки, без всякого стеснения следуя прямиком на кухню. Он налил в чайник воды и поставил его на плиту.

— Как думаешь, это все потому, что ему не нравится, что ты общаешься со мной? — спросил Стив, доставая из шкафчика заварку и чашки.

— Не знаю. — Баки пожал плечами и плюхнулся на стул. — Возможно? Не принимай это близко к сердцу. Мы об этом говорили. Он просто слишком… — он замолчал, подбирая подходящее слово, — мнительный. Вечно подозревает Эйзенхауэра в попытках подружиться с Советским Союзом и превратить всех американцев в коммунистов. На твоем месте я бы даже не заморачивался из-за его мнения. К тому же мама и сестренки к тебе хорошо относятся. Как думаешь, кто тебе передает конфеты на праздники?

— Я всегда думал, что ты таким образом пытаешься меня откормить.

— Тебя? Стив? Пощади. Ты же скопление мускулов, куда тебе еще? — Баки толкнул его в плечо и, пораздумав, с легкостью притянул Стива к себе на колени. — Всего на пару минут. И не надо возмущенно сопеть. Дома ведь никого нет?

— Мама ушла на работу еще в шесть. Сказала, что ей стало лучше. Я уговаривал еще немного отлежаться, но ты ее знаешь.

— Ага, твердолобость у вас семейное, как я погляжу, — улыбнулся Баки и прижался губами к щеке Стива, приобнимая его.

Стив закрыл глаза и вздохнул, обнимая Баки за шею и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Он чувствовал, как размеренно и спокойно бьется сердце Баки, как его теплая ладонь, нежно пройдясь по волосам, замирает на пояснице, придерживая Стива.

— Ты останешься со мной на весь день? — спросил Стив, чувствуя, как глаза сами закрываются от долгожданного покоя.

— Конечно, Стив. Тебя перенести на диван?

— Я не сплю, — пробормотал он.

И, вопреки своим словам, он тут же заснул.

*** * ***

Стоило Стиву отоспаться, и он почувствовал себя куда лучше. Уже за обедом он нашел в себе силы рассказать про цирк, про Пустошь и про разговор с Наташей. Баки слушал молча, порой даже переставая жевать. По его взгляду было видно, что, с одной стороны, он удивлен до самой глубины души, с другой же — явно недоволен, что Стив в очередной раз умолчал о том, что следовало бы знать.

— Я могу понять, что вы встретили ту тварь в Пустоши несколько дней назад, и ты мог посчитать меня слишком уставшим для такого рассказа, — произнес Баки, сложив руки на груди. — Но я думал, что должен знать хотя бы про цирк, про кровь в ванной. Стив. Я ведь повел тебя в тот цирк. Сидел рядом с тобой, пока ты дрожал. Я же решил, что у тебя просто случился приступ. Помнишь, как тогда, в лесу, когда мы были еще детьми.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Стив, потерев лоб. Он почувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым перед Баки, который верил ему. Но в то же время Стив хотел его защитить от всего, что происходило. — Я знаю, что должен был тебе рассказать. Ты не виноват. Он мог появиться где угодно. Как ты помнишь, он был у меня дома, — он сжал ладони в кулаки, — я прекрасно знаю, что я был неправ. Но только ты из нас троих не видел его, Бак. Оно питается страхом. И как только насытится, снова исчезнет, как было двадцать семь лет назад или пятьдесят пять лет назад. Цикл будет повторяться и дальше. И не факт, что мы сможем что-то предпринять. Единственное, что мы пока знаем — так это то, что тварь находится, скорее всего, под городом. И неизвестно, как его победить.

— Ты хочешь победить существо, которое умеет превращаться во что угодно? — Брови Баки взметнулись вверх. — Стив, если его не победили за столько лет, то наверняка этому есть простое объяснение: его вообще нельзя победить.

— Я уверен, что можно.

Стив посмотрел Баки в глаза, полностью уверенный в своей правоте. Он не мог описать, откуда взялась убежденность, что тварь можно одолеть. Но — можно, и Стив ощущал, что даже знает как. Осознание вспыхивало в его голове на секунду, но в тот же момент угасало.

Ведь он уже сталкивался с тварью. Он смотрел ей в глаза, и тварь не смогла причинить ему вред. Она словно бы приняла вызов, и они играли в гляделки, где умрет тот, кто первым отведет взгляд.

Но было и что-то еще. Это странное ощущение, словно бы его пытались оторвать от земли, вырвать из этого мира и перекинуть в…

Стив нахмурился и потер лоб, не зная, как объяснить это самому себе.

Глупости какие-то.

— В любом случае, Наташа объяснит это все куда лучше меня. Мы договорились, что я зайду к ней к двенадцати.

— Я с тобой, — уверенно произнес Баки. — Это не обсуждается, Стив. Думаю, ты достаточно держал меня в неведении.

*** * ***

Наташи не было дома.

Стив стучал во входную дверь минут пять, после чего решил заглянуть сначала в окна, а потом попросил Баки помочь ему забраться на второй этаж, чтобы, прижавшись щекой к грязному стеклу, всмотреться в пустую комнату.

Наташа была не из тех людей, которые опаздывали на встречу или не приходили вовсе. Стив почувствовал, как сердце кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие. Вдруг это тварь, узнав, что Наташа догадалась о ее расположении, явилась за ней? Однажды _оно_ показалось Наташе, почувствовало ее страх, и теперь…

— Мне нужно пробраться внутрь, — произнес Стив, зацепившись за подоконник. Баки внизу послушно подождал, пока Стив, справившись со старой защелкой, приподнял окно. Он неуклюже завалился внутрь, упав на стопку книжек, сложенных на полу.

Баки, разбежавшись, прыгнул на шпалеру и, ухватившись за подоконник, подтянулся. Он аккуратно переступил через Стива и огляделся.

В комнате Наташи царил хаос. Впрочем, сколько бы Стив ни бывал у нее дома, порядка у Наташи он никогда не видел. Вероятно, прибрано было лишь в самом начале, когда семья Романовых только переехала в Дерри.

Стив окинул взглядом книги, которые лежали на кровати. Разбросанные тетради с перечеркнутым текстом валялись по всей комнате, а на стене около кровати висели две карты Дерри одного масштаба, наложенные друг на друга.

— Вижу, что Нат хорошо так озаботилась этим вопросом. У меня порой ощущение, что она на самом деле русская шпионка, — прокомментировал Баки, рассматривая открытые тетради.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это просто слухи, — произнес Стив, не сводя взгляда с карт. Наташа успела пометить крестиками места убийств. Самый крупный крест багрового цвета был в середине города, рядом с ним был прикреплен локон рыжих волос. Стив протянул руку и прошелся пальцами по бумаге, размазывая крест по аккуратно выведенному названию “Шахты Дерри”. — Баки… Это кровь.

Его сердце быстро заколотилось. Кровь. Неужели он был прав? Неужели тварь все же пришла и за Нат?

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Нужно успокоиться.

Не дать страху себя запугать.

— Кровь? — Баки отвлеклся от созерцания нарисованных черепах и повернулся к Стиву. — Погоди, откуда…

— Думаю, мы пришли слишком поздно, — глухо произнес Стив.

Под его взглядом на карте проявились слова: “ПРИГЛАШАЮ ВАС К СЕБЕ НА ОБЕД. ВЫ — ПЕРВОЕ И ВТОРОЕ БЛЮДО. ПРЕДЛАГАЮ ВАМ ЯВИТЬСЯ ПОСКОРЕЕ , НЕ ТО ВАШЕЙ СУЧКЕ КОНЕЦ. ВАШ КЛОУН ПЕННИВАЙЗ”.

Слова прожгли бумагу, локон волос загорелся, оставляя в центре города огромную дыру.

— И нам лучше уйти, — произнес Баки, не сводя взгляда с карты. — Если оно забрало Нат, то не думаю, что ее мать обрадуется нашему присутствую тут.

— Да, — кивнул Стив, повернувшись. — Мы должны пойти за ней.

— Погоди, — Баки положил руку ему на плечо, остановив, — вниз? В шахты?

— Есть другой выбор? — Брови Стива взметнулись вверх.

— Не делай вид, будто бы другого выбора нет.

— Другого выбора нет, — Стив указал пальцем на дыру на карте, — нам нужно туда.

*** * ***

Баки не решился заглянуть домой. Стив подозревал, что это все из-за того, что, стоит тому увидеть свою семью, как он усомнится в своем решении спускаться под землю.

Наверное, если бы Стив встретил на пороге дома Сару — уставшую и готовую заснуть в любой момент, — он бы тоже задумался, стоит ли ему заставлять ее волноваться. Но Наташа тоже была семьей Стива, и это он был виноват в том, что она пропала.

Если бы не он, она бы не увидела тварь снова. Не стала бы искать информацию. И, в конце концов, ее бы не похитили.

Вернувшись домой, Стив заполз под кровать и вытащил покрытую пылью коробку, которая осталась в память от отца. В ней — старые билеты на бейсбольный матч, фотография их семьи, где Стив был еще болезненным и слишком худым для своего возраста карапузом, и — главное сокровище — складной нож с гравировкой. Сара всегда думала, что нож потерялся. Он исчез в день похорон, и Стив никогда никому о нем не говорил и внутренне стыдился кражи у собственного отца. Он не раз порывался вернуть нож, но шло время, и все сложнее становилось оторвать от сердца столь дорогую вещь.

Стив провел подушечками пальцев по гравировке — на серебряной ручке ножа были изображены олени, бегущие по заснеженной земле. Этот нож Джозеф носил с собой на задания и считал его счастливым. Стиву оставалось надеяться, что эта удачливость передастся и ему.

Стив сложил его, пряча лезвие в рукоять, и убрал в штаны.

*** * ***

Уже к шести они были у насосной станции. Стив, окинув взглядом здание, порядком обросшее плющом и высокой травой, шумно сглотнул. Баки, так же задрав голову, сжал его руку.

У них не было плана, кроме как пойти внутрь и зайти настолько далеко, насколько они только смогут.

Стив впихнул в карман несколько коробков спичек и нож, Баки же перерисовал карту, взял бутылку воды и одолжил у Стива деревянную биту.

— Пора, — прошептал Стив и сделал первый шаг, вслушиваясь в мерное гудение насосов.

Подвал был открыт уже долгое время — замки каждый раз вырывали с мясом, и городские власти давно перестали выделять деньги на новые. Пока насосы работали, а местные дети не ломали их, все предпочитали делать вид, будто бы ничего не знают. Стив и Баки вошли в помещение, и гудение, усилившись, ударило по ушам.

Они медленно спустились по лестнице, и Стив услышал, как участилось дыхание Баки.

— Нам нужно найти дорогу вниз, — произнес Стив ему на ухо, прижимаясь плечом к плечу. От ощущения теплого тела под боком было куда спокойнее. — Видишь? Там открыт путь вниз по лестнице.

— Там тоннель. Не уверен, что к шахтам.

— Есть только один способ проверить. К тому же остальные входы заперты, а ломать замки — терять время. Нат может быть еще жива. — Стив замолчал, глядя на люк, ведущий вниз. Он хотел верить, что она жива, что еще не поздно спасти ее и выбраться самим. Даже если они не смогут победить тварь, они должны попытаться хотя бы уйти втроем.

Он чиркнул спичкой и осветил Баки карту.

— Идем, — велел Стив, получив одобрительный кивок.

В тоннеле пахло прогнившим мясом, крысиным пометом и сыростью. Стиву стоило больших усилий сделать глубокий вдох в попытке привыкнуть к запаху. Он слепо нащупал теплую ладонь Баки, который, судя по всему, тоже пытался привыкнуть к резкому запаху. Они шли вперед, взявшись за руки, и прислушивались к тишине.

Стив чувствовал, что тварь находится рядом. Она смотрела на них, ждала в гости, чтобы убить их, заставить “летать”. Возможно, сначала она насладится их страхом. Потом же, возможно, вонзит клыки в плечо, убьет по очереди, заставив одного из них смотреть на страдания другого. 

Чем ниже они спускались, тем ярче становилось ощущение проникающих под кожу когтей твари.

В тоннеле не было ни крыс, ни тараканов, ни вообще кого-либо живого. Стены уже через полмили приобрели зеленоватый оттенок, потолок заметно пошел вверх, и Стив не ощущал, что они под городом. Возможно, это и было когда-то шахтами. Может быть, шахты остались наверху, потому что они спускались все ниже и ниже, но их пути не было конца.

— На карте под городом находится целый лабиринт из труб и тоннелей, — произнес Баки, когда они остановились, чтобы зажечь спичку и осветить дорогу на ближайшие несколько дюймов. — А здесь ни ответвлений, ни труб, ни воды. Странно, да?

«Эта тварь хочет, чтобы мы добрались до нее побыстрее, — подумал Стив, сжав его свободную руку. — Нас, словно детей, заманивают внутрь».

Но произнести слух он не смог — слова застряли в горле.

«Эта тварь хочет, чтобы мы добрались до нее побыстрее, — подумал Стив, сжимая руку Баки, который не отставал ни на шаг. — Нас, словно детей, заманивают внутрь».

Запах гниения и разложения становился сильнее, под ногами хрустели кости, и Стив, не посмотрев под ноги, наступил на череп и тут же отскочил, едва не упав в груду мяса, которая располагалась у стены. Он зажег спичку, надеясь, что ошибся. Судя по всему, еще несколько дней назад ребенок был жив: тело еще не успело разложиться, а кожа — засохнуть. Его глаза затуманивала серая дымка, за которой угадывался блеклый зрачок. Беднягу перегрызли пополам, челюсть и грудную клетку разодрали до костей, органы вырвали и вложили ему в руки, отчего создавалось отталкивающее впечатление, что он до последнего пытался собрать себя воедино, не веря в свою смерть.

«Это шутка. Это просто показалось ей забавным», — отстраненно подумал Стив, чувствуя, как от запаха и зрелища его желудок словно завязался в узел. Они прошли еще сто ярдов, прежде чем Стив попросил Баки дать ему воды.

Он сделал небольшой глоток, и чувство тошноты отступило. 

Они шли вперед, и хруст костей под ногами слышался все чаще. В конце тоннеля появился зеленоватый свет, означавший конец дороги.

— Вот оно, — одними губами произнес Стив. Он повернул лицо к Баки, встречаясь с его настороженным взглядом. В ответ Баки поудобнее перехватил биту правой рукой, левой все так же сжимая ладонь Стива.

— Будь осторожен, — прошептал он.

— Ты тоже.

Тоннель заканчивался огромной дверью со странным знаком, в котором Стив увидел повешенную женщину. Образ Сары Роджерс выстроился весьма ярко. Стив будто бы видел ее перед собой — болтающееся в петле тело несчастной и измученной жизнью женщины, чей сын пропал глубоко под землей вместе с соседским мальчишкой.

— Похоже на кулак, — произнес Баки, коснувшись плеча Стива. — Думаешь, она закрыта?

— Есть один способ поверить, — произнес Стив.

Осознание, что находится за дверью, запоздало настигло его волной ужаса, окатило с ног до головы. Он обязан был что-то сделать, ведь, возможно, они вовсе не вернутся. Их фотографии с просьбой позвонить по указанному номеру, если кто-то их увидит, как и фотографии других пропавших детишек, будут висеть на столбах. И никто никогда не найдет их тела.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив, повернув к нему голову.

— Да, Стив?

Стив первым потянулся к Баки и, нащупав ладонями его лицо, прижался губами к его губам. Он горячо выдохнул, ощущая, как его в ответ крепко обняли и прижали к теплой груди, в которой так же лихорадочно билось сердце. Им обоим было страшно. Но они боялись не тварь — это был совершенно иной страх. Страх потерять друг друга.

Баки чуть приоткрыл рот, и его язык скользнул между губ Стива, заставив их приоткрыться. И Стив зажмурился, ощутив кисловатый привкус слюны. Он скользнул языком по языку Баки, открыл рот шире, давая целовать себя глубже, неумело отвечая и пытаясь вложить в поцелуй все, что так и не успел произнести вслух.

Они целовались несколько минут, не в силах оторваться друг от друга даже для вдоха, и Стив, сделав усилие, отступил первым. Он глубоко вдохнул, и рука сама потянулась за ингалятором.

Пшикнув в рот лекарство, он задержал дыхание, не сводя взгляда с двери.

Он наделся, что дверь закрыта. Это отсрочило бы смерть. Дало бы им лишние несколько минут, чтобы попрощаться.

Дверь отворилась от легкого толчка.

И Стив вошел первым.

Помещение, в которое они попали, изнутри было оплетено паутиной. Стив сделал несколько шагов, оглядываясь и ища взглядом тварь. Под потолком висели тела, опутанные паутиной, и качались, словно от ветра. По сторонам лежали тела еще целых, возможно, живых людей — раненых, но не съеденных, не обглоданных и не подвешенных к потолку.

— Наташа! — выдохнул Стив.

Наташа была жива. Ее тело, наполовину в плотном коконе, прикрепленное к стене паутиной, застыло в странной позе. Ее грудь медленно и едва уловимо вздымалась.

Но она была жива.

Стив почувствовал, как его губы расползаются в совершенно счастливой улыбке.

— Стив, быстрее, — произнес Баки, не сводя глаз с подвешенных тел.

Стив кивнул и достал из кармана нож. Ловко провел лезвием по кокону.

— Наташа. — Он дернул ее за плечо, надеясь, что она проснется. Но вместо этого тело Наташи рухнуло на пол — Стив слишком запоздало отреагировал.

— Давай, Стив. Пока никого нет, мы еще можем выбраться.

— Мы не можем оставить здесь других. Они еще живы, — выдохнул Стив.

— Как благородно, — послышался голос сверху. Стив был уверен: сначала он прозвучал в его голове, и только потом достиг их ушей.

Гигантский кошмарный паук спустился с паутины, заняв собой добрую половину комнаты. И одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять: перед ними стоит тварь.

— Мелюзга, я вижу, вы пришли. — Паук щелкнул зазубренными жвалами, с которых стекала пена. Ровно восемь оранжевых глаз впились в тело Стива, накрывая его волной ужаса — точно же такой же, какую они с Баки ощутили у двери. — Пришли полетать, мальчики? Ваша подруга присоединилась к мертвым огням. Теперь она там.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — крикнул Стив, сжав кулаки. Гравировка ножа впилась в его кожу, отрезвляя. — Попробуй подпитаться моими страхами, тварь. Потому что я тебя не боюсь. Даже если я умру, нас найдут.

— Вас не найдут, мальчишка. Как только я наемся, я погружусь в сон, и все забудут обо мне. Что до вас — в хронике скажется, что пропали два педика. Невелика беда.

Она открыла пасть, жвала щелкнули, и тварь сделала выпад, нацеливаясь на шею Стива. Он не заметил, как Баки точным ударом биты врезал твари по пасти, заставив ее чуть податься назад. Второй выпад практически нашел свою цель — жвала прошлись по левой руке Баки, вспоров кожу.

Стив, словно бы во сне, услышал протяжный стон Баки, который, прижав раненую руку к груди, второй рукой нанес удар по твари. Его кулак прошелся по лапе твари, и Стив потянул Баки назад.

Они 

_(умрут)_

не выиграют.

Потому что Баки был прав. Если бы секрет победы над тварью заключался в физической силе, она не прожила бы и года.

Стив почувствовал, как его затылка что-то касается. Это была не тварь, а что-то

_(другое)_

необъяснимое, что толкнуло его вперед, заставив встретиться с тварью взглядом.

— Малыш, ты пытаешься сделать то, чего не понимаешь, — услышал он, но не отвел взгляда. — Даже если он тебе помогает, то знай, он бессилен здесь. Все, чего он смог добиться, так это привести тебя и твоего дружка к гибели.

Он не должен сомневаться в правильности происходящего. Он чувствовал, что здесь и сейчас, если он разорвет визуальный контакт, они все умрут. Возможно, начнется новый цикл, и через двадцать семь лет в Дерри снова станут пропадать дети.

Стив, смотря в оранжевые глаза, снова ощутил то самое чувство — словно его пытались выдернуть из собственного тела, только что-то не давало. На его голову легла ладонь — незримая, но теплая, точно такая же, как у его матери, и это прикосновение дало ему сил.

Он не боялся.

— Я сам сюда пришел, — произнес он, шагнув к твари. Он должен

_(помочь)_

сделать все, что может.

Его рука двигалась сама по себе. Стив лишь заметил краем глаза, как наносит удар твари в глаз, и она, взвыв и попятившись, ударила его лапой, отбрасывая прочь.

Ударившись о выступ, Стив сполз по стене. Падение затормозила липкая паутина.

Практически сразу он почувствовал, как его подняли и взвалили на плечо. Словно сквозь толстый слой одеяла Стив слышал, как воет тварь. Он ощутил, как через несколько ярдов его покрепче перехватывают вдоль пояса. Наташа, оказавшись, на соседнем плече, едва слышно застонала.

— Беги-беги, — услышал он голос мистера Барнса. Нет — поправил себя Стив — это все еще тварь. Только она и страх Баки. — Когда разделаюсь с ними, я вас догоню.

Стив хотел дернуться, крикнуть, что ему не нужна помощь и он готов повторить свой удар, на этот раз целясь лучше, но его тело не двинулось ни на дюйм.

Через несколько секунд перед глазами стало темно, и Стив почувствовал, как сознание ускользает.

 *** * ***

Стив очнулся. Вокруг было все так же темно, его тело равномерно покачивалось, и каждый шаг сопровождался шумным выдохом Баки. Стив чувствовал, что его штанина, прилипающая к ноге, пропиталась чем-то теплым. Пахло кровью.

Баки сдавленно выругался и повернул налево.

Тоннель изменился. Деформировался и стал именно таким, каким и должен быть.

Паутина тоннелей под Дерри представляла собой лабиринт, и Наташа не раз рассказывала байки о людях, которые спускались вниз и плутали до тех пор, пока не умирали от голода. Они же будут плутать гораздо меньше: пока Баки не устанет или не потеряет слишком много крови.

Тело не слушалось Стива. Он ощущал, что в сознании, но не мог пошевелить руками и сказать хоть слово. Он словно бы остался в том самом подвешенном состоянии, когда не чувствовал свое тело, но в то же время осознавал, что происходит вокруг.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Вокруг было темно, и он слышал только тихие стоны Баки, которому с каждым шагом было все сложнее идти. Стив пытался сосчитать его вздохи, но каждый раз сбивался после третьего. Он чувствовал прикосновение к затылку — до боли знакомое, заставляющее все тело отдать ломотой. Невидимая рука осторожно подняла его за шиворот и потянула вверх, оставляя его физическое тело на плече Баки.

«Я умираю? Это конец?», — пронеслось в голове Стива, и он тут же отогнал от себя подступающий липкий страх.

Нет. Нельзя было об этом думать.

Им нужно выбраться.

Нужно выбраться.

Лишь бы придумать как. Как же?

— Не спрашивай меня. Тебе отсюда и так хорошо видно, — услышал он в голове чей-то голос. И тут же усомнился — голос ли?

Стив увидел огромное пульсирующее сердце, от которого шли тоннели, напоминающие кровеносную систему чудовища.

Логово твари — чертово сердце Дерри. Даже отсюда Стив видел, что огромный паук сидит в своей паутине, притаившись, словно бы чего-то ожидая. Его свечение было на удивление

_(смертным)_

слабым.

Его глаза смотрели в другую сторону — сторону, из которой приближалось что-то, но Стив не мог разглядеть, что именно. Что-то опасное для твари. То, что могло ее уничтожить.

Ее осиновый кол. Серебряная пуля. Тот, кто сможет остановить ее взглядом, не моргнув.

Стив повернулся к Баки, ощущая всем телом его усталость, отчаяние и панику.

«Лишь бы вы были живы. Лишь бы ты был жив, Стив», — услышал Стив мольбу, которая так и не сорвалась с губ Баки.

Им нужно выбраться из сердца.

Он почувствовал, что может соскользнуть с плеча вниз, заставив Баки зашипеть от боли в руке. Стив уперся губами в холодное ухо и произнес...

*** * ***

— Стив! — услышал он свое имя и распахнул глаза.

Голова тут же отдалась болью, и Стив едва слышно застонал.

— Стив, — Баки склонился над ним, с беспокойством вглядываясь в его лицо, — как ты? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит что-нибудь?

Стив удивленно моргнул и присел, оглядываясь и пытаясь сообразить, каким образом они попали в Пустошь.

— Я… — начал было он неуверенно. — Нормально? Черт, Баки. Твоя рука. Где ты так?

Баки нахмурился, взглянув на свою руку. По нему было видно, что он удивлен ране не меньше Стива, но вспомнить, где именно порезался, не может.

— Тебе срочно нужно к доктору. Твоя мама меня убьет, если узнает, что ты снова поранился, будучи со мной. А твой папа... — выдохнул Стив. — Подожди.

Он снял с себя майку — не такую уж и чистую — и наспех зажал рану, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Возможно, этого хватит, чтобы дойти до больницы, а там уже Баки окажут первую помощь. И наложат швы, потому что Стив готов был поклясться, что видел, как из раны выглядывает кость.

— Я вот не помню, как мы тут оказались. — Баки сел рядом со Стивом, прижимая майку к ране и морщась от боли.

Стив повернул голову к спящей Наташе, свернувшейся клубочком на траве. Стив толкнул ее в плечо, невольно ожидая подвоха. Ведь если они потеряли память, значит, возможно, они все получили травму, ударившись головой. Уж Стив так точно.

— Что?.. Боже. — Нат резко распахнула глаза и, дернувшиь, рывком села. Она прижала ладони к голове и застонала. — Голова… Что вы тут делаете? Что я тут делаю? Кто-нибудь видел мои туфли? Они же мамины… Черт. Дерьмо. Голова.

— Ясно. Если даже Нат не помнит, то дело дрянь, — безрадостно прокомментировал Баки. — Вот знаешь, я вроде помню, что мы куда-то шли. Но черт разберет куда.

Стив невесело фыркнул и положил голову на плечо Баки.

Наташа доверительно прижалась к Стиву.

— Знаете, — отрешенно произнесла она. — Мне снился чертовски странный сон. Словно бы я куда-то летела в полной темноте. И даже видела черепаху... Не знаю, как вы, а мне кажется, что это к деньгам.

 

**ЭПИЛОГ**

— Стив, я же говорил, что тебя встречу, — произнес Баки, сложив руки на груди. Он буравил взглядом все такую же тощую фигуру Стива, который нисколько не изменился за год разлуки. Разве что подстригся, и то незаметно. — Стоило мне говорить время на пять часов позже? А если бы меня не было дома?

— Я бы подождал тебя у двери. Если ты не помнишь, то я вручную писал твой адрес на каждом письме, так что запомнил. К тому же сейчас осень, ничего страшного бы не случилось, — ответил Стив. Он поставил потертый чемодан в прихожую и был готов упасть без сил, но держался из упрямства, чтобы лишний раз доказать свою самостоятельность. — Сюрприз. Я просто не хотел тебя напрягать. У тебя ведь много учебы.

— Подождала бы учеба один день. — Баки оперся о стену, с неодобрением глядя на запыхавшегося Стива. — Ты успел закончить свои дела?

— Сделка с продажей дома затянулась. Сам знаешь, тяжело продать такую рухлядь, да еще и в Дерри. Но… — Стив поджал губы, потирая кулак в попытке отогреть замерзшие пальцы. — Мама хотела бы, чтобы я уехал. И чтобы в этом доме жили после ее смерти. Так что… Там скоро заселятся, а я уже получил деньги. Так что на первое время мне хватит. Правда, у меня почти нет вещей. Нужно купить хоть что-то. А потом найду подработку.

— Поверь, найти подработку в Бруклине вполне реально. Этот год можешь поработать, присмотреться, понять, что тебе интересно. Когда поступишь, просто подыщешь себе работу с гибким графиком.

— Я надеюсь, что буду успевать, — Стив улыбнулся, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Они не виделись целый год, и теперь, смотря на Баки — повзрослевшего и превратившегося в мужчину, — Стив ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Хотя бы потому, что он за время их разлуки не вытянулся ни на дюйм.

— Не будешь успевать, попроси Наташу помочь. У нее сейчас неплохая подработка при университете. Ходит на мероприятия, знакомится с новыми людьми и пытается делать вид, будто бы родилась в Бруклине. Знаешь, у нее получается. Может, и у нас получится.

Стив кивнул и наконец-то решился снять пальто и повесить его на крючок. Он приехал и бежать теперь было некуда.

В Дерри его ничего не ждало, кроме могил родителей. Родители Баки нашли себе другой город и теперь живут там.

— Ну? Так и будешь стоять в дверях? — Баки отошел от стены, тепло улыбнувшись. — Иди сюда. Ты мне за этот год должен столько объятий, что если их перевести в доллары, то я стану миллионером.

Баки протянул руки, и Стив вжался в него, крепко обнимая. Он уткнулся холодным носом в шею Баки, провел ладонями по его спине, ощупывая мышцы, и счастливо улыбнулся.

— Сопляк, — ласково произнес Баки.

— Придурок, — Стив клюнул его губами в щеку и ловко увернулся от поцелуя, задорно улыбнувшись.

Он прошелся пальцами по шраму на левой руке и поднял глаза на Баки, чувствуя, что спустя год он наконец-то оказался дома.


End file.
